What We Lose and What We Gain
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: Grief...something that tends to cling like a dark cloud and takes time to peel back.It takes...love to mend the wounds of love lost. Leo/OC, ?/OC.
1. Chapter 1: An Ending

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

***The guys are 25 years old in this fic.***

**Chapter One: An Ending**

Laughter rang out from the two young women in a little beat up Grand Pre as it pulled through the intersection, loud music blasted through the speakers as they car danced and sang along.

"Trish LOOK OUT!" the younger woman screamed, pointing as a large truck ran the red light.

Trish jerked the wheel around so she took the full force of the impact, protecting the younger woman. A scream tore from the younger woman, followed shortly by the other woman's panicked cry as the truck slammed into the car and sent it spinning, the truck stopped, a man got out staggered over to the car, muttered something and staggered back to the truck. He got in and drove away, leaving the broken bodies and car alone in the middle of the street.

Nearly an hour later a phone call was made in panic when someone arrived home late from work and an ambulance was rushed to the scene.

The younger woman woke in a hospital bed later that night was released as soon as she was able to discern where she was. After being told the news about the other woman, she wept and sat beside the comatose woman, refusing to leave her side except to make one phone call.

~LATER~

Don quickly answered the phone, snatching it up in a panic. He'd called April and hour ago in hope of finding Leo at her place since he'd been missing for going on six hours. It wasn't like him to just not contact them for so long.

"Hello?" Don questioned.

_Hey Donnie…Leo's going to be staying the night…he's…pretty upset right now._

"What happened?" Don asked, "April why's he upset?"

_He…his…girlfriend was just killed in a car crash Don…she passed two hours ago…he…her sister called him. He needs some time to recover Don…he was just in shock and its worn off…he's struggling right now Don…I'll bring him by in the morning. _

"I…ok…I just…thank you April," Don whispered, hanging up after a moment.

"Well?" Raph demanded.

"Um…Sensei…Leo…he…his girlfriend was just killed in a wreck…April's going to bring him home tomorrow," Don whispered.

"What?" Raph exploded.

"Leo has…had a girlfriend?" Mike sputtered.

Splinter sighed sinking into his chair at the table.

"Oh Leonardo," he breathed, "I…I met Trisha only a week ago."

Nobody moved.

"When exactly was he planning on telling us about her?" Mikey sputtered.

"Tonight," Splinter answered softly.

Don sank into the chair opposite Splinter.

"…and she died tonight…" Don managed.

Raph leaned against the counter, struggling with every emotion that could possibly be. Right now, he was trying to decide on how to react. Leo was going to need them, but he couldn't help but be furious that Leo had been seeing someone, but seemed so against any of them doing the same. Or had it just been a recent affection?

"How long were they dating?" Raph asked.

"Three years," Splinter whispered, "they were merely friends at first…I fear that young Jamie may need a place to stay…Trisha was all that Miss Jamie had…her only family. Trisha and Leonardo were all she had."

"Who is Jamie? How old is she…like three?" Raph snapped, "is she and Leo's kid or something?"

Splinter frowned.

"No…Miss Jamilique or Jamie as she prefers is Trisha's younger sister. I would hope Raphael that you would be sensitive to Leonardo's grief and well as young Jamie's." Splinter said sharply.

Raph frowned and grunted before walking away.

Don looked at Splinter after a moment.

"So…um…do you want us to make up the guest room?" Mikey asked.

"I would be very thankful of that Michaelangelo," Splinter sighed, "Donatello I would ask you to clean up a little at least around here. If we are to have a guest then, we must not look indiscrete."

"Of course Sensei…I just…I can't believe Leo wouldn't have told us sooner," Don whispered as he stood.

"I do not believe that Leonardo intended to fall in love," Splinter replied, "now forgive me while I go speak to Raphael."

"Of course Sensei," Don and Mikey mumbled.

**A/N: hmmmm another story looks like my brain can only come up with new ideas lately…don't worry I'll get back to the old ones that I haven't finished yet.**


	2. Chapter 2: An Emptiness

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

***The guys are 25 years old in this fic.***

**There are pictures of Trisha and Jamie on my profile, scroll down until you reach the links.**

**Chapter Two: An Emptiness**

April glanced over at Leo who was staring mutely down at his cup of tea. He hadn't touched it nor the plate full of toast and eggs she had given the two figures at the table. April glanced at Jamie, a violet and maroon, and indigo haired young woman who was tattooed and silent beside Leo. She seemed reluctant to leave his side. They obviously were close. Almost as close as Leo was with his brothers it seemed. They remained immobile, too still to seem alive.

"Leo," Jamie mumbled suddenly.

Leo lifted his head to acknowledge her.

They made eye contact.

"Swear…you…won't leave me alone," she whispered, "swear it."

Leo looked at her for what seemed like hours.

"I swear," he whispered before looking away, trembling a little.

"Thank you," she murmured, "she loved you…you know that. She would've said yes."

Leo nodded but otherwise didn't reply.

Jamie got up and then flung herself into Leo's chest, wrapping her arms around his neck and broke down sobbing. Leo wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight, choking back a sob.

"I'm scared," she sobbed, "how am I going to keep the…the apartment….I…"

Leo pushed her back, swept the bangs from her face, then the tears.

"You can stay with us," Leo stated firmly, "I'll…convince Splinter…no matter how…I'll make sure you're taken care of. I could never forgive myself if I let something happen to you. Trish…"

He stopped and struggled for a minute.

"Trish would want me to take care of you." He finished after a moment.

Jamie nodded and sobbed, throwing herself against him again.

"I miss her so much already," she managed.

Leo hugged her tight, choking back his own sob.

"Me…too," he managed.

April walked forward and touched them both on the shoulder.

"I can begin to understand…some, but I do know that grief passes with good company. The Hamato family is definitely good company. Jamie…is there anything you want or need from…the apartment that we can pick up before we head down to the guys' place?" April interjected as gently as she could.

Jamie sobbed a little, but slowly pulled away from Leo enough to look at April.

"Yeah…but I…I….I can't….go in….right now….I can't," Jamie managed.

"April…not yet…don't make her go in there yet," Leo said suddenly, wrapping Jamie tighter as she seemed to shrink into him, trembling and sobbing.

"Ok," April said gently, "its ok…you don't have to. I'll stop at the store on the way there; Leo will you and Casey take Jamie down? Jamie what do you need and what sizes?"

Jamie choked it out and hung onto Leo all the more tightly. Leo scooped her up and carried her away.

A few minutes later when April and Casey started for the door guiding a silent Leo and a nonresponsive Jamie to the door it was as if neither one could speak.

April and Casey shared a worried glance, sorrow settling in, these two needed and were going to need a great deal of support to get through this.

**A/N: Transition chappie… : ( please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Faded Light

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

***The guys are 25 years old in this fic.***

**Chapter Three: A Faded Light**

Raph glanced up as April entered the lair, rising to his feet while everyone else glanced up. She was carrying a bag slung over a shoulder. There was no sign of Leo or of the young woman named Jamie.

"Ape?" Don asked as he stood up next to Raph.

"He's in the car with Jamie…she broke down again. Leo's all she has left," April whispered, "she…she's struggling with all this."

Mike frowned sadly.

"Is Leo? Don asked or at least started to.

"He's…struggling too, it's like he's shut mostly down. He hardly speaks at all. Didn't say a word until Jamie made him swear not to leave her alone," April interrupted, "He…he's going to need all of us. Jamie woke up in a panic this morning and ran into the living room to check on him. They…trust each other. But Leo…it's like he's…half gone. Empty."

There was silence and a deep sigh from Splinter.

"Grief ways most heavily on the newly broken hearted," Splinter whispered.

"So this is the lair?" a woman's voice asked.

"Yeah," Casey answered, "the good ol' smelly lair."

They turned in time to see a weak, half-hearted, smile flick briefly across the woman's face.

But Leo, he remained unresponsive, silent and almost haggard in appearance.

"It's not that smelly," Jamie mumbled.

"Eh…well…yeah," Casey mumbled softly, not sure if he had offended her or not.

She stopped, grabbed Leo's wrist and then looked around. Leo stumbled as he was suddenly jerked to a stop, grunting softly.

"Where…where is your room?" Jamie asked.

Leo blinked, seemingly startled by the question.

"Top floor farthest on the left side," Leo replied.

Her eyes followed where he described and she seemed to frown when she spotted the door on the farthest side shadowed by the turn in the hallway.

Then she turned and looked away, glancing around the place in silent interest.

"We made up the guest room for you," Mike greeted gently as he stepped forward.

Jamie turned her brown eyes on him, hugged herself and nodded.

"Thank-you," she whispered, she rubbed a tattoo on her right arm, most were of intricate tribal or oriental designs woven together and around each other, but this one was of a phoenix amber and gold.

"Cool tats," Mike offered.

She blinked and looked at Mike, a smile flickering briefly.

"Thanks, this one represents my sister…or it did…" she murmured, stroking the phoenix gently.

"She must've been pretty epic for Leo to have liked her. I mean even so, like he's not the easiest guy to get along with," Mike grinned teasingly.

Jamie smiled weakly.

"Yeah…he's a bit too straight laced and boring for my taste, but…he makes some mean fudge so I guess I can forgive him," Jamie replied, winking at Leo, who shook his head in response.

He smiled sadly, but didn't seem to know how else to respond.

"Wait…did you just say Leo could cook?" Don asked.

"Cause he burns everything," Raph laughed.

"No he _can't cook_ but he can _bake_," Jamie replied, a true smile on her face this time.

Leo rolled his eyes, a faint smile showing in his face.

"Bake?" Raph asked skeptically.

"Mmmmhumm amazing fudge, cakes, pies, cookies," Jamie said with a grin, then sadly "you should make some fudge….the kind that Trish liked. I'd like to eat it for her."

Leo paused but nodded.

"Maybe later…I…I'm not sure I'm up for it right now," Leo whispered, he sounded hoarse like his voice was gone.

Jamie nodded, hugging herself, as tears suddenly started.

"She wanted to meet you guys," Jamie managed, "Leo was…worried I think."

Leo sank into the chair that was beside him, hunching his shoulders, he seemed to shrink in on himself.  
>"Jamie please don't," he whispered, barely audible.<p>

She looked at him sadly, then at Raph.

"I have something from Trisha for you," Jamie said suddenly.

"Oh?" Raph asked with a startled look.

"Yeah," she stated stiffly.

Leo tensed and turned to look at her. He started to stand, anxiety flicking across his features.

Jamie walked up to Raph and faster than the eye could follow slapped him sharply across the face.

Leo jumped to his feet and got between Jamie and Raph before Raph could react.

"What the hell?" Raph roared, as Leo pushed him back.

The others looked more than startled, shocked really.

Jamie just stood there, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"And she wanted to say thank you," Jamie whispered, "if it hadn't been for your fight that night she'd have never met Leo."

Raph paused, startled, still pissed but suddenly aware of Leo's trembling grip on his arms and the hitched breathing.

Leo slowly released him as Raph forced himself to relax. Leo jerked around and looked at Jamie.

She was looking at everyone and then at Leo sadly before looking towards Splinter.

"I knew you'd ask…" Jamie started.

"No," Leo cut off, glaring at her, "No."

They stared at each other, eye to eye, and finally Jamie looked away.

"Fine," she whispered, "I hate to say it Leo…especially now… but Trish was right…you…you don't know how to-"

"What," Leo snapped bitterly, cutting her off, "Be myself? Tell the truth? Admit when I have a problem?"

Jamie froze as Leo glared and then turned and walked towards his room, the slamming of his door made them all jump.

"What just happened?" Mike managed.

"Leo has issues," Jamie muttered, "and….Trish was helping him. She loved him so much she was willing to look past everything. Look past…his…pain."

She looked up at his family.

"The pain you caused. Now I'm sorry but I just lost my sister, and pissed off the only family I have left…I'd like to be alone, where's this guest room?" Jamie said bitterly, wiping tears away.

"I'll show ya'," Raph whispered, glancing up at Leo's room sadly, suddenly feeling a touch sick and worried.

_Oh bro…what does she mean?_

Jamie nodded and followed Raph as he gestured for her to follow, leaving a stunned group behind.

**A/N: So….interesting things to follow. How did they meet Leo? What are Leo's problems? And will these two recover from their grief and argument?**


	4. Chapter 4: A Dark Day

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

***The guys are 25 years old in this fic.***

**Chapter Four: A Dark Day**

It had been three days since Trisha's tragic death as well as Leo and Jamie's bitter argument. Leo hadn't spoken or been seen outside of his room since. Splinter had forced his way in on the second day to talk to the eldest…that and force him to eat something. Now the family was dressed in layers and standing at the edge of the funeral procession as Jamie, a few of her friends with a few of Trisha's, stood by as they laid the woman to rest. There was also a group of kids with hospital bracelets, some looked very sick. Most were crying.

Mike had seen a few of the pictures of Trisha that had been around the casket. She was beautiful. Trisha had been beautiful, body and soul from what he saw. She had been a kind hearted person and a nurse they had learned; she had cared for the kids in the cancer wards, those kids had been her patients. As the group slowly and silently dispersed after the casket was lowered Jamie walked toward the group with a little blonde girl propped on a hip. Leo stared, numbly at the girl and then closed his eyes and walked forward.

"Leo?" the girl called.

"Hey Mary," Leo greeted as he took the girl from Jamie.

"You'll still come by and play right?" the girl asked.

"I'll try," Leo whispered, "but it's not safe without Trisha helping me get in."

"I'll tell the…the nurses they have to!" the girl insisted.

Leo hugged the little girl tight.

"You do that Mary. You keep getting better ok?" Leo asked, "you promise?"

"Only if you come and play," she said firmly, crossing her arms over her little chest.

Leo looked at her, the fail little girl who was too thin, too sick, and too sad.

"Ok, I'll come," Leo whispered, he didn't seem to have the heart to tell her no.

"Good," Mary said softly, then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, "you're my best friend Leo."

Tears streamed down his cheeks and he choked back a sob, as he held the girl tightly.

Leo gave her a gentle peck on the cheek and then handed her back to Jamie. Jamie hugged the child and then carried her back to the nurse that was waiting for her.

Leo shrank into himself again and seemed to close off. As the group emptied around the grave Leo walked forward and knelt before the tombstone, resting a hand on it. Then he reached into his coat and pulled out a small box, a rose, and a letter. He placed them on top of the tombstone, kissed it and stood again.

He stood there, staring down at it as Jamie rejoined him.

They stood there, in silence and then Jamie leaned against him. He wrapped an arm around her and then they stayed still, long after everyone else save Splinter and April had slipped away.

**A/N: another transition chappie….Trisha is now laid to rest. Now the family must move on and repair the damage that remains. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Change

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

***The guys are 25 years old in this fic.***

**Chapter Five: A Change**

Leo had again retreated to his room after Trisha's funeral, he hadn't been out since. Jamie had been out of her guest room rarely; only having been seen twice in the four days since the funeral.

Raph had been in and out of the dojo, beating the punching bag until the chain broke, or patrolling the streets in a bitter rage.

Don had been gently trying to pry both his distraught brother, and the young woman who had quite literally invaded their home out of their rooms.

April had shown up the day before and had dragged Jamie out to the store and had returned later with the girl grinning. Paint cans, a new bed set, pillows and a group of boxes; boxes from the apartment, to which Jamie had gotten very protective of.

Don knocked gently on Jamie's door the blasting music stopped and Jamie peeked out, her face fell and her shoulders dropped when she saw Don.

"Hey Donnie…sorry I…I was kinda hoping it was Leo." Jamie mumbled, she opened the door for him to come in.

April, who had shown up only an hour earlier was helping Jamie arrange furniture in the space, she waved to Don in greeting.

"I was wondering if you wanted anything to eat?" Don offered.

Jamie fumbled with the teddy bear Don had previously overlooked, that she was holding.

"Not really," Jamie whispered, "its…confusing. All of this…oh Don, give this to Leo? He'll know what it means."

She scooped up and then handed Don a small zipper pouch.

Don frowned but nodded.

"I was going to wait for him to talk to me but…it's not good for him to wait much longer," Jamie mumbled.

"Wait for what?" Don asked.

Jamie flinched.

"I already pissed him off enough…it's not my place to say," she whispered.

April walked up and placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder. Jamie managed a weak smile before shuffling away.

"How is she?" Don mouthed.

"Hurt," April replied in kind.

Don nodded.

"Um…Donnie. There's something I want to show everyone tonight," Jamie whispered.

Don glanced over to see her holding a DVD with the words _Leo First Meeting_ across the top.

"You caught him on video?" Don asked in surprise.

"It was kind of an accident," Jamie managed, laughing softly, touching the case, "Trisha always said it was the most ironic thing she'd ever heard. We caught a ninja on tape."

Don smiled slightly and April laughed a little.

"You doing ok?" Don offered.

Jamie shrugged.

"I keep expecting her to walk in at any moment or to wake up to hear her and Leo talking in the other room," Jamie whispered, "then I remember and I start crying. I miss her so much, and I'm sorry I hurt Leo like that. He didn't deserve it, not after losing her. He was going to propose you know? I helped him find the ring."

Don blinked in surprise and seemed to shrink.

"Oh Leo," Don managed, "that's what he put on her tombstone…wasn't it? That little box?"

Jamie nodded and wiped her tears quickly out of her face.

"He was so nervous," Jamie laughed, still crying, "it was actually really funny. He gets all twitchy and looks sick to his stomach when he's nervous. Trish….she kept trying to figure out what was going on and he….he kept trying to figure out how to ask."

April had closed her eyes and pressed her hands to her mouth, while Don gripped the doorframe and squeezed his eyes shut. The shock of the situation hit them both as they realized why Leo was reacting so badly to Trisha's death. He had meant to spend the rest of his life with her.

He loved her and she was gone.

The tragedy was horrific, when they realized it, not to mention heartbreaking.

Don felt sick to his stomach. _Oh Leo….bro I'm so sorry…so so sorry._

It seemed like a switch was flipped after that and Jamie sat down in the bed. Don sighed and glanced at the pouch he'd taken from her and slowly unzipped it.

April looked over his shoulder as he gasped. Three vials of medication, a pill bottle, and a set of syringes with removable needles.

"Jamie…what are these?" Don asked.

Jamie slowly looked up.

"His medication," Jamie mumbled, "Trisha got him started on it to help with his symptoms."

"Symptoms?" Don managed, looking confused.

"Two of the vials are for his tonic-clonic seizures, one's a muscle relaxant for emergencies. Like if he has a seizure after not taking the medication and the pills are for his depression," Jamie mumbled, "He'll explain it. I really shouldn't have even told you that."

Don paused before starting to speak.

"Don't pressure him into answering you," Jamie cautioned, "he's touchy about it."

"Leo has seizures?" April asked.

"Yeah…too many blows to the head over the years," Jamie replied, "Most of them don't need medication, he can just gets the big ones often enough after…the last major head injury he got that it could kill him."

Don felt sick.

"Why didn't he?" Don started, "Leo…"

"How'd you like to be fussed over?" Jamie mumbled.

Don nodded.

"He…needs to take these?" Don asked.

"ASAP," Jamie mumbled.

"Ok," Don whispered.

April was frowning in worry, eyes flicking up toward Leo's room.

"If…if he has a seizure before he takes it yell for me. I know what to do. Trisha taught me," Jamie mumbled.

Don nodded and shared a quick look with April. She nodded in understanding. Don was very worried, but right now Jamie was obviously upset about making Leo mad and didn't want to say anything else.

Don slipped out after offering Jamie a gentle smile and headed up towards Leo's room. When he opened the door it took all he had not to throw the pouch to the ground and scramble forward.

"JAMIE!" Don shouted, before dashing inside.

**A/N: Sooo….please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Revelation

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

***The guys are 25 years old in this fic.***

**Chapter Six: A Revelation**

Leo seemed to fall slowly as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, limbs twitching as the muscles pulled his extremities close to his body, he moaned loudly.

Don quickly put the pouch on Leo's side table by the door and flung himself forward to catch Leo as he went down. Seconds later he jerked out of Don's grip with a violent shudder and Don barely managed to lower him to the floor without him dropping and causing injury. Leo's frame was wracked by violent shaking. Jamie burst into the room and shot towards Leo's bed, she grabbed a pillow, dropped down and pushed it under Leo's head.

Raph , Mike, Splinter, and April gathered around the door in worry.

Leo continued to shake, twitching slightly every so often.

"What's going on?" Raph demanded.

"He's having a seizure," Jamie snapped, "Donnie where's the pouch?"

Don jumped up and grabbed it off the side table and quickly handed it to her.

"Roll him on his side!" Jamie ordered.

Don struggled to get Leo onto his side, the violent shaking making it difficult to hang onto him. Jamie scrambled to put together a syringe and then darted to Leo's side and slammed the syringe into Leo's jugular vein causing a sickening _slap_ as the vial of the syringe connected with his skin.

Mike flinched at the sight and sound.

Leo's frame began to relax, but continued to twitch violently, Don jumped back as urine wetted the ground Leo was on, scrunching his nose in distaste.

"Ew," Mike muttered.

Jamie had removed the syringe and switched out the vial and needle and then more carefully slid the second needle into the same vein.

Leo finally stopped shaking a few minutes later and just laid limp on the floor, sound asleep.

Jamie took his pulse and waited before sitting back and crushing her palms into her eyes.

Don touched Leo's shoulder as he carefully knelt back down next to his brother.

"Is he going to be ok?" Don asked.

Jamie managed a weak nod, sobbing a little.

"Yeah…he'll wake up in a half hour at most. He might get sick…he'll be embarrassed," Jamie mumbled, "he might not remember what happened, at first or at all."

"Thank you Jamilique," Splinter whispered as he moved forward and rested a hand on her trembling shoulder.

He seemed worried but confident in Jamie's understanding, his eyes scanning the limp form of his eldest anxiously.

Jamie choked a half sob, half-laugh.

"No disrespect Splinter but I wouldn't even let my parents call me that," Jamie managed, wiping tears away rapidly, "Call me Jamie."

Splinter nodded, smiling softly, gently patting her shoulder in comfort before moving forward and kneeling next to his eldest and running a soothing hand across his forehead.

Leo remained unconscious.

"What should we do for Leonardo now?" Splinter asked softly.

Jamie scrunched her nose.

"Give him a bath. Trish usually waited until he woke up a little to help him out if he had a bad one like this, but he'll probably be out a while he'll want to wake up clean." Jamie mumbled, "and sorry but I have no desire to see the naked body of the man who shared my late sister's bed."

April laughed at that and Mike blanched at the thought.

Don snorted and shook his head, more from laughing at the exasperated look on Jamie's face then the actual situation she'd just mentioned. That annoyed him in all honesty.

Raph frowned bitterly obviously not amused at the mention that Leo had been sleeping with Trisha.

Splinter shook his head but chuckled slightly.

"Raph will you help me lift him?" Don asked, sighing, "We might as well clean him up."

Raph grunted and pushed forward, nearly knocking Mike over and roughly bumping Jamie.

Jamie glared at his carapace in response and bit back an annoyed comment as Raph roughly lifted Leo and slung him into his arms.

Leo's head lolled dangerously and his body gave a weird twitch.

"Be careful," Jamie snapped, "he could seize again."

Raph grunted as Don cast a worried look on the eldest quickly checking Leo over.

About twenty minutes later Raph and Don had laid Leo back in his bed were joining the group in the kitchen.

April had ordered Casey to pick up pizza on his way down as well as given him a list of things to find at Trish and Jamie's old apartment. Jamie still did not want to go back any more than she had to. Mike was chatting with her when Raph walked into the kitchen and jerked the door open on the fridge causing the weakened shelving on the door to give out an drop the milk onto the floor as well as a few other items, some of which shattered.

Raph's string of curses both in English and then in Japanese made them all jump almost more than the noise of things breaking.

"Potty mouth," Jamie commented after she recovered, grinning.

Mike snorted.

Raph glared daggers and spat something in Japanese at Jamie.

Mike tensed, blue eyes hardening in anger.

"Rafaeru o damara sore o kirei ni, no seidesu!" Mike spat back, "Kanojo ni sore o fukuyō shinaide kudasai!" (_Shut up Raphael it's your fault now clean it up! Don't take it out on her!)_

Jamie blinked and gave Mike a startled look.

"Dono yō na," Raph muttered back (_Whatever_).

Mike grunted in response.

"Do I want to know what he said?" Jamie asked.

"No," Mike replied.

Don trailed in right after the exchange and groaned at the sight of the fridge door and the broken items below it.

"Spectacular," he muttered sarcastically.

**A/N:** **Google translate was used…not sure how accurate it is but whatever. Kakuninshitekudasai! (Please Review!)**


	7. Chapter 7: A Good Laugh

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

***The guys are 25 years old in this fic.***

**Chapter Seven: A Good Laugh**

"Kon'nichiwa Leo," Jamie greeted as she spotted Leo entering the kitchen warily; delighted that she had learned some Japanese from Mike and Splinter as Raph had cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and Don had quickly repaired the fridge door.

Leo nodded a hello to everyone else.

"Konbanwa Jeimī wa, no tasuke ni kansha suru," Leo greeted. (_good evening Jamie, thank you for your help_)

Jamie blinked.

"You did that on purpose right? I should throw a marshmallow at you," Jamie muttered, eyeing the marshmallows floating in her hot chocolate.

Mike nearly snorted the pop he was drinking out of his nose.

Raph muttered something inaudible and proceeded to roll his eyes.

Don chuckled softly.

Splinter and April just smiled.

"You ok bro?" Don asked

Leo nodded.

"Yeah," Leo muttered, "as good as I get…at least at this point."

A marshmallow suddenly bounced off of his skull causing the eldest to jump.

Everybody blinked in surprise. Leo had the best reflexes out of all of them.

"Delayed reflexes…good you took your pills," Jamie stated with a grin.

Leo frowned at her before moving past and grabbing a glass from the counter, fingers twitching slightly as he reached for it.

Jamie watched him worriedly.

"Still feelin' like crap?" she asked bluntly.

"Yeah," he sighed, suddenly, losing his balance.

Mike grabbed his elbow to steady him. Raph tracked him worriedly with his gaze.

"Leo?" Don and Mike demanded.

"M'fine, just tired," Leo whispered.

"Nerve exhaustion," Jamie explained, "from the seizure."

Leo nodded.

"You should rest, but I am planning on showing them the video from when we first met. So you should chill with us and laugh at freaking out Trish," Jamie stated.

"You mean freaking out you? Right?" Leo asked tiredly.

"Uh…no I believe I was the calm one…Trish was the one freaking out…I mean shesh she _hit_ you with _her_ car," Jamie replied.

"You got hit with a car?" April sputtered.

"Yeah," Leo replied, "it's how I met Trish and Jamie. The video's pretty funny actually."

"I gotta see this," Mike said with a grin.

"I'd have to agree," Don laughed.

Raph grunted, snorting slightly with laughter.

"Casey should be here any minute," April commented, "I'll have him just bring it into the TV room."

Jamie grinned and picked up a DVD beside her.

"Where's the player?" Jamie asked, "forewarning…I'll probably cry…but…I'll laugh too."

Leo nodded, mouth quirking up in a hint of a smile.

"Yeah," he said softly, accepting the glass of water Mike had gotten for him.

Minutes later as the group gathered around the TV as Casey divvied out the food the homemade movie started up.

"_THANK YOU TRISH…..the picture on this thing is awesome!" _Jamie proclaimed as the video started, panning around a small car and then out the window.

Trish, who they caught a glimpse of as Jamie panned the camera around the car and out to the front of the car and the road before it, was a auburn haired young woman with bright brown eyes.

It snapped back to the driver. A slender woman with short-blunt bob haircut accented her auburn hair. Brown eyes laughed out the corner of her eye.

"_Say Hello Trish! The camera loves you!"_

She laughed.

"_Hi, inanimate object, oh I mean Jamie's little friend," _

"_Pssshhh, she didn't mean it my little friend,"_

"_You are such a dork,"_

"_Whatever miss nurse lady,"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I mean spectacularly epic elder sister who bought me my new friend,"_

"_Dork,"_

"_Hey Trish? What is that?_

The camera suddenly moved toward the front window again and a shadowy figure darted from the edge of the street, right in front of the car.

"_Holy CRAP!" _Trish shrieked as a second figure shot after the first, froze at the sight of the struggling to stop car as it skated across the ice sheet and then jumped up. But not fast enough.

Glass shattered as a heavy body slammed into the hood and windshield.

"_TRISH! WHAT WAS THAT! IT WASN'T HUMAN! IT'S AN ALIEN!"_

"_SHUT UP SHUT UP! DID I KILL IT?"_

Everybody in the room laughed as the girls continued to freak out on the screen. Leo was even chuckling softly.

"_WHY ARE YOU STILL MOVING!"_

"_DID I RUN IT OVER! I'M A HORRIBLE HUMAN BEING!"_

"_SHUT UP! WHERE IS IT!"_

"_I KILLED SOMETHING DIDN'T I! OH MY GOD…."_

"_SHUT UP! WE…we need to figure out…what…that was…"_

Silence for a few moments.

"_Is….is it under the car?"_ Trish asked weakly.

"_I don't know….maybe we should check?"_

"_yeah…ok…um…I'll check…uh….stay here…"_

The camera followed Trish getting out of the car and along the side windows as she got out and peered around the edge of the door.

"_JAMIE!"_

The camera hit the seat and bounced eliciting a panicked shriek from the girl.

"_What is wrong with you!"_

"_PUT THE CAMERA AWAY AND HELP ME!"_

The camera skittered around and then turned off.

Seconds later the camera was focused on a limp form, sprawled out on the couch covered in bandages.

"_Jamie…turn that off how'd you like to wake up with a camera in your face after getting ran over?"_

"_I'd love it…I'd put it on youtube"_

"_I doubt he'd want you to put this on youtube…"_

"_He? How do you know for sure it's a he?"_

"_Muscular structure"_

"_Right…."_

The camera panned over the Trish who was rolling her eyes.

"_I owned a turtle once remember?"_

"_So…?"_

Trish blinked and sighed.

"_So I think I can tell"_

"_YOU CHECKED? AND you are mad at me? Wow…something is wrong with you!" _

Trish rolled her eyes again.

"_At least I'm not considering posting his existence all over the internet"_

"_What? He'd be famous"_

"_Not in a good way"_

"_True…hey he'd waking up I think"_

The camera snapped back to Leo's limp frame which was twitching slightly.

A low groan of pain followed by a weird wining gasp sounded as Leo started to move. He grunted, gasping in pain as he tried to move again.

"_Nani ga watashi o osotta," (What hit me)_

"_Dude…it just spoke Japanese."_

"_Dare ga sokodesu ka?" (Who's there?)_

"_Yūjin. Watashi wa amari nihongo o hanasu koto wa arimasen. Anata ga eigo o hanasemasu ka?"(_ _A friend. I don't speak much Japanese. Do you speak English?)_

"_Since when do you know Japanese?"_

"_Since we had a patient come in and I had to learn on the spot,"_

"_Yeah, I speak English, who are you?"_

"_Um"_

"_We hit you with our car."_

"_Thanks for that…I kinda figured that much"_

Trish laughed nervously.

"_I'm so sorry, we couldn't stop because of the ice."_

"_She screamed a lot,"_

"_It's fine but thanks"_ he laughed at Jamie's comment _"I need to get home."_

"_You just got hit by a car…by all logical responses you should be in a hospital."_

"_Unfortunately I don't have that luxury."_

"_Yeah Trish, he's green."_

Leo suddenly froze on the camera, eyes snapping towards the camera, he moved fast and jerked Trish who had moved in next to him against him and a short knife from his belt was pressed against her throat.

"_Turn. The. Camera. Off."_

"_GET THAT KNFE AWAY FROM YM SISTER!"_

"_TURN THE CAMERA OFF!"_

"_DROP THE KNIFE!"_

"_SHUT UP! JAMIE CAMERA off! You whatever your name is drop it or I'll break your wrist!"_

Neither of the offenders moved, Leo's eyes were boring into the camera, his face pale from the pain he was obviously in. Trish glared at her sister.

"_JAMIE!"_

The camera switched off but not before they heard Leo yelp as Trish grabbed his wrist and a sickening _pop_ was heard.

"DUDE…she took you down," Mike laughed.

Leo grunted, fingers pressing against his eyes.

"Miss her," Leo mumbled as Don touched his shoulder.

Jamie nodded next to him.

"Oh bro," Mike whispered, "I'm sorry."

Leo nodded a half gasp, half sob tearing from his throat. He pressed the palms of his hands tightly to his eyes, straining to stop the tears.

Splinter stood and laid a hand on Leo's head.

"Greif eases the pain by allowing your tears to fall. It is alright to cry my son. There is no shame in grief." Splinter soothed, then after patting Jamie's head, "It is alright my dear. It is alright to cry."

Don glanced at Leo and smiled softly before getting up and wrapping arms around his brother's shoulders and pulling him tight.

Leo broke, sobs erupting.

Mike leaned over and wrapped a hug around him too.

Raph watched sadly, though bitterly, despite this he moved over and rested a hand on Leo's carapace in comfort.

Jamie ended up burying her face in Splinter's chest as April gently hugged her.

**A/N: Be thankful of the time you had with those you love and have a Happy Thanksgiving. Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Sigh

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

***The guys are 25 years old in this fic.***

**Chapter Eight: A Sigh**

In the four months since Trish's death the family had adjusted to the invasion by Jamie. All of her things and much of Trish's had been moved into the lair and the family had gotten accustomed to the loud music, the constant intrusion of a camera being panned around in their faces as well as Jamie's rather annoying habit of taking up the bathroom for over an hour every morning.

Although Mike had formed a tight bond with the young woman and Don had come to appreciate her intelligence and knowledge of technology, Raph remained bitter and cold towards her. Splinter had found a pleasant surprise when he found out she knew how to kick box and could very nearly take Leo in a duel if he was on his pills and/or she was prepared for his intense duel style.

Jamie could take care of herself but seemed reluctant to move out on her own she had quickly adjusted to the family and seemed to be deeply attached to the group. April and her had quickly become friends despite the fact that they were vastly different in personality. Jamie seemed to have a strange knack for both calming Leo down as well as getting him into a good mood. Jamie maintained contact with Jordan in the same medical ward that Trish had been in, who with the wishes in Trish's will, had continued to supply the medication that Leo needed to stay alive and to maintain his depression had a livable level.

Raph had remained bitter and distant from Jamie and his relationship with Leo seemed to have become even more unstable. Raph was picking fights at a near constant with Leo who seemed reluctant to even be in the same room as Raph. Leo seemed to as a result grow more reluctant to be near the rest of the family, especially Raph. Although the family was happy to have the new addition for the most part, Raph continued to treat Jamie with a cold indifference, she didn't seem to care, but would often shout back when they argued in such a way that Raph would retreat to avoid confrontation with either Leo, Mike, or Splinter.

It was an uneasy truce that Raph didn't bother Jamie and Jamie didn't bother him.

But with Leo and Raph, it was a fight waiting to happen and most likely it was going to be a bad one.

Add that to the fact that Leo had drastically lost weight and had very nearly stopped speaking completely. Jamie seemed deeply concerned for his health both physical and emotional as Leo seemed to retreat back into habits that Jamie claimed he had been practicing when she had first met him.

Starvation, self-mutilation, and over extension, which lead to a constant near exhaustion at all times, Leo was sinking and the only one who didn't seem to care was the one Leo needed support from most.

He seemed to nervously approach Raph, seemingly seeking permission to enter the same area as his brother. Tentatively approaching and retreating, even when defending Jamie.

It appeared that the fact of Leo not fighting back in a fight with Raph was becoming an increasing possibility.

With Raph's bitter anger…there was no telling if Leo would even survive an all-out fight with the larger turtle…especially if he didn't fight back.

**A/N: Transition chappie, a catching up period.**


	9. Chapter 9: A Challenge

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

***The guys are 25 years old in this fic.***

***I have the guys at about 6'2" in this fic***

**Chapter Nine: A Challenge**

Jamie had gotten home only a few minutes ago from work she groaned when she spotted the clock.

"Long night?" Mike asked as he made his presence known, grinning as she jumped slightly.

"You know…you are almost worse than Leo about sneaking up on people," Jamie chuckled.

"Nah…I do it on purpose. He just is so 'ninja' he can't help it," Mike chuckled.

Jamie laughed.

"Thanks by the way," Jamie whispered, "You're the only one who really seems to want to help me adjust here…I mean Leo…he's having a hard enough time so I don't hold him accountable and all that it's just…you're probably my closest friend right now."

Mike gave her a soft look, leaning back against the counter, elbows resting on its top.

"You're welcome. I just…I wish…Leo. It's hard seeing him like this," Mike whispered, eyes traveling up to Leo's room.

The bright blue eyes that usually sparked with mischief were dull with worry.

Jamie was silent.

"I know, I got so used to seeing him smile when he was around me that seeing him like this is very difficult. He's lonely you know?" Jamie replied, leaning against the counter next to him.

"Lonely?" Mike asked, turning his gaze toward her.

"It's part of his depression. He feels like he's not part of the group. It's hard to explain, he just feels like he's overlooked all the time," Jamie whispered.

"Like he's isolated?" Mike asked, frowning in worry.

"That's the word I was looking for. Yeah, he told Trish that the only time that he felt like he was actually included was when you were all in the middle of a battle other than that he felt like no one saw him," Jamie sighed, "He used to say that you all saw 'Leonardo' but not 'Leo'."

Mike's shoulder's dropped.

"I'm not saying that to make you upset, "Jamie whispered after noticing the pained look on Mike's face.

"No I'm glad you did. Helps me understand him more," Mike whispered, "…did…he ever try to…you know?"

"Kill himself?" Jamie finished bluntly, wincing as Mike flinched, "yeah. I got to see Trish talk him down once, scared the hell out of me."

"Once?" Mike asked, eyes widening.

Jamie rubbed her eyes.

"Leo was suicidal from the age of twelve to twenty-two," Jamie whispered, "He attempted suicide I think a total of ten times over that course of time?"

Mike squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face in a hand.

"Oh bro," he choked out.

Jamie put a hand on his shoulder and then wrapped him in a hug.

Mike returned it and froze as they came face to face as they pulled away from the hug moments later.

Neither dared move, eyes locked together.

They jumped as Raph's grouchy morning mutterings reached their ears and they pulled away quickly, leaning against the counter again eyes flicking back and forth.

They smiled slightly.

"Morning Raph," Jamie greeted with a grin.

Her endless attempts to get on Raph's good side never seemed to work, but it didn't stop her from trying.

"Whatever," he muttered as he stopped and stared at the empty coffee pot.

He grunted grouchily and moved to start making some.

"You should probably try to get some sleep before class," Mike whispered as he glanced at the clock.

6:30am.

"Don't have class," Jamie replied with a grin, "Christmas break started at midnight. Last final was yesterday."

"Nice," Mike said with a grin.

"Too early to be happy…shut up," Raph muttered as he stood arms crossed over his chest and glared at the coffee pot.

"Oh quit being a sour puss," Jamie chuckled, sticking her tongue out at him.

He turned his glare on her, eyes narrowing dangerously. Amber orbs blazing with a fury that make Jamie realize she'd teased him a bit too much. He view was cut off as Mike planted himself firmly in front of her and eased into a semi-defensive position.

Icy blue dared furious amber.

Raph grunted and turned heel retreating to the dojo.

"That was scary," Jamie managed after a minute.

"He's not a morning person and he's still pissed about Leo and Trisha," Mike mumbled,"please be careful about getting on his nerves…"

Jamie did something surprising she rose onto her toes and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Mike tensed and then blinked in surprise as the young woman waved to him as she sauntered towards her room.

"You're drooling," Don chuckled.

Mike nearly jumped clean out of his shell.

"Shesh Donnie," he yelped.

Don laughed.

"You do realize you're nearly six years her senior right?" Don asked skeptically.

Mike blinked and sighed.

"Yeah," he muttered bitterly, "humans do that though? Right?"

Don nodded thoughtfully.

"Some do," Don answered, "but…I'd be careful Mike. Jamie's a touch eccentric, could just be flirting out of curiosity. She also might not have meant anything by that kiss."

Mike sighed and leaned heavily on the counter, head dropping into his hands.

"Yeah I know," he mumbled.

Don patted him on the shoulder.

"Any sign of Leo so far?" Don asked, gently changing the subject.

"Nada," Mike replied.

Don sighed and rubbed his neck in worry.

"He's not eating again," Don muttered.

"Yeah, shall we hold him down and force it down his throat?" Mike asked with a mischievous grin.

"Sadly he probably wouldn't fight back," Don muttered.

Mike's shoulder's dropped and he sighed sadly.

"Probably right," Mike muttered, arms crossing over his chest, chin pressing against his plastron.

Don gave him a sad smile.

"He'll come around Mike. He's tough," Don whispered.

"Not as much as we all think," Mike whispered causing a frown from Don as he told him what Jamie had revealed.

~DOJO~

Raph flipped the lights on in the dojo without stopping to make sure that Leo wasn't meditating.

Not that he'd care anyway at this point.

"Morning Raph," Leo muttered as the calm that had been around him, vanished the instant the lights flicked on.

The crushing weight of his depression slammed into him almost instantly.

Raph turned and glanced at Leo who was slowly getting to his feet. Raph approached him and got in his face.

"Why?" he hissed ,"why tell me I can't and you go ahead?"

Leo shrank back, suddenly uneasy with Raph's presence.

"Raph I," Leo started.

The punch happened too quick.

Leo hit the floor, clutching his jaw. He seemed to shrink back even more.

"Raph," he choked, "…please let me explain."

He grunted as Raph's foot connected with his stomach.

Then it was like a crack in a dam, Raph exploded. Leo's gasped pleas fell on deaf ears as he struggled to get up then to get away.

He just didn't have the strength physically nor mentally to defend himself.

Leo began to convulse as a seizure started. Raph jerked him upright as Leo struggled with the seizure and threw him against the wall.

"Answer me!" Raph snarled, then froze as he realized his hand was around Leo's throat, the other pinning him to the wall and Leo was convulsing in his hands; body jerking and straining, fingers scraping against the wall.

Raph jerked back, letting Leo go. He hit the floor, hard, and gave a particularly violent shudder before going limp. Blood stained the tatami mats and ugly bruises were forming. Raph struggled to find words to call for help it seemed like hours before he managed to shriek Don's name.

Mike was the first one there.

"LEO!" Mike cried out in horror and then his icy blue eyes snapped to Raph, "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Didn't have to be a genius to see the bruises around Leo's throat and the angle in which Raph was kneeling next to Leo.

Don burst in and stutter stepped at the sight before charging forward to kneel beside Leo.

"GET BACK!" Don snarled at Raph as he tried to help, "you've done enough!"

Raph jerked away and retreated to the far side of the dojo, watching with tears streaming down his cheeks and chest heaving as Don started CPR on Leo.

Splinter and Jamie joined them after Mike scrambled out to fetch medical supplies and Leo's medication.

Raph shrank into the shadows of the room and stayed there long after the family had moved Leo into the infirmary.

Hours later Splinter entered the dojo.

"Raphael," it was an order.

Raph slowly moved forward and dropped into a kowtow position, face on the floor and hands limp in front of him while he rested on his knees.

"My son," Splinter sighed, "so much anger."

Raph trembled before speaking.

"Watashi wa watashi no meiyo o kaifuku suru kyokawokou sensei, watashi wa seppuku suru kyoka shite kudasai," Raph whispered, "Watashi wa jibun jishin rippana senshi to yobu ni ataishinaidesu." (_Sensei I beg permission to commit sepukku, allow me to reain my honor. I am unworthy to call myself an honorable warrior)_

"Īe, watashi wa anata ga sore o fukugen suru tame ni okonau hitsuyō ga arudarou nanika o motte iru," Splinter replied, resting a hand on Raph's skull. (_No, I have something else I'd have you do to restore it.)_

Raph trembled.

"Remove your mask and weapons and give them to me. For the next two months _you_ will tend to your brother's health. During this time you are forbidden from speaking to anyone other than Miss Jamie or Leonardo. You will spend One hour everyday with Jamie, training with her and One hour getting to know her. You will not train otherwise, and every other moment you are awake you are to stay by Leonardo's side and regain his trust as well as repair your relationship. You will get to know your brother and understand why you did what you did." Splinter ordered.

Raph trembled from his place on the floor before nodding and struggling to contain a sob.

"Jealousy will destroy you more effectively than rage. Do not let it control you," Splinter comforted.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Been busy with college and all that, here ya go now please leave me a review!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Respect

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

***The guys are 25 years old in this fic.***

***I have the guys at about 6'2" in this fic***

**Chapter Ten: A Respect**

In the two days since the beating Raph had given Leo he'd already began to feel the loneliness setting in. Jamie had nearly broken his jaw (as he had done to Leo) in their sparring match earlier. Don had inspected his jaw and then left him to hold an ice pack against his jaw as he checked on Leo.

Raph sighed as Leo slept, eyeing the eldest skinny fame with worry. With a broken jaw it was even more important that Leo eat enough or his already low body weight would become dangerously low. Leo could starve to death if he wasn't careful about how much he helped Leo eat every day.

Leo was very wary of Raph now and would flinch as Raph gently changed the bandages or helped him eat or drink. It made caring for him very stressful for Raph.

Not to mention the constant reminder of what he had done to his own brother.

Raph was now resting his eyes, head on the side of Leo's bed, fingers of one hand inches from Leo's hand. He didn't dare actually touch him, unless necessary.

Leo stirred, dull gaze traveling around the room in a sleepy pattern, the ache in his jaw had gone down some, not much, but enough that it no longer felt like stabbing pain every time he tried to adjust his head or neck.

Leo's eyes rested on Raph's dozing frame, then to the hand inches from his own, then traced the tears on his brother's cheeks.

Don had informed him of Raph's assignment and had learned that Raph still held the risk of being cast out. Leo had fought the urge to cry out in fear then. As much as he was upset, and a touch afraid, for Raph and for what he had done, he didn't want to lose his brother.

Raph's weight had drastically dropped over the last few days; he'd lost at least ten pounds. Don's worry had become apparent when he spotted Raph in the kitchen the day before and Leo was starting now to notice the stress lines in Raph's forehead, the tension in Raph's shoulders and the exhaustion that seemed to weight most heavily on his whole frame.

Leo stared, a tear rolling down his cheek at the sight of a missing red mask and the lack of Sai hilts protruding from his brother's hips. Then slowly Leo stretched out his hand and lightly wrapped his fingers around Raph's hand. Sighing as he allowed himself to slip back into sleep.

An hour or so later when Jamie came in to spend her second hour of the day with Raph she paused and smiled at the sight of the two pulled out her digital camera and quickly snapped a picture before leaving them to rest.

It was a start of a repair that was enough for her.

**A/N: Awwwww! Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11: An Understanding

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

***The guys are 25 years old in this fic.***

***I have the guys at about 6'2" in this fic***

**Chapter Eleven: An Understanding**

Raph grunted as he helped Leo to his feet. Leo was doing drastically better, save his jaw, which was wired shut and would be for at least another 2 to 3 weeks before Leo would be allowed to start eating softer foods and it would most likely be another month at least before he could try anything like walnuts if not longer.

Leo grunted and gave Raph's forearm a friendly squeeze as he steadied himself.

They'd gotten closer the bond the brothers had lost years ago was slowly knitting back together.

"Feelin' better taday?" Raph asked.

Leo nodded as Raph began to carefully inspect Leo's ribs, though only cracked (by some miracle) it would probably take a good two months before Leo would be able to move/breathe without constant pain.

Leo was taking short pained gasps as Raph carefully unwrapped and inspected the gash on Leo's side. The stitches were helping the tense skin between Leo's plastron knit together nicely and Raph nodded before gently rewrapping the ribs.

"Still doin' al'ight?" Raph asked, glancing up at Leo.

Leo nodded, he'd gotten a touch pale though.

"Almost done. Jamie wants me to help with something…some surprise so if you want I'll help ya' get out to the TV room," Raph offered, "You feelin' up for that?"

Leo rested a hand on Raph's shoulder to steady himself as Raph finished tying the bandages.

He grunted and then nodded when Raph glanced back up to get and answer.

"A'ight, I'll make ya' somethin' to eat before I go help her out," Raph commented, "you gotta eat decent."

A muffled chuckle sounded in the back of Leo's throat causing Raph to chuckle too.

"Yeah I know that crap aint 'decent', but it's somethin' in ya' stomach," Raph replied.

Leo shrugged as Raph straightened up and gave Leo's jaw a quick look over, gently applying pressure on the bad spots to see if the bone and wire were staying still enough.

Leo whimpered as Raph's finger brushed the worst spot, back of his jaw near where it connected to his skull.

"Sorry," Raph soothed, "gotta make sure it's knitting nicely. Anything feel lose?"

Leo shook his head slightly.

"Good," Raph replied, gently steadying Leo, "A'ight option one, two, or three. One banana, strawberry smoothie, two fiber-chocolate-peanut-butter shake Mike likes it I guess but whatever, or three pureed spaghetti?"

Leo tried to make a face and grimaced as it hurt, then held up one finger.

Raph chuckled but nodded before replying.

"A'ight," Raph replied before glancing Leo over, "anything thing you want before we head out?"

Leo shook his head slightly.

With a hesitant nod Raph looked Leo in the eye.

"Bro I..I haven't said it yet but…I'm sorry…I…I let," Raph started.

A soft slap and Raph jumped in surprise. Leo nodded.

"You basically just told me to shut up right?" Raph muttered.

Leo tapped him gently on the cheek before nodding slightly.

Raph raised an eyeridge.

"Does that mean…?" Raph started.

Leo tapped his chest then tapped Raph's and made a thumb's up.

"We good?" Raph chuckled.

Leo put a hand over his heart then touched Raph's the look on his face made Raph pause.

"Leo?" he asked.

Leo shook his head and looked away, making a sign for writing.

Raph nodded.

He still seemed confused.

"I…I'm sorry bro. I really am. I got jealous and I let…it take over," Raph whispered.

Leo stayed still then leaned forward and rested his forehead against Raph's. Raph nodded stiffly before carefully helping Leo move out into the TV room.

After he had brought the shake out to Leo and helped him get a hold of the straw. Raph felt like he'd been punched in the gut every time he had to help Leo hobble anywhere or eat something. He hadn't been truly hungry in days and constantly felt ill. The sudden and horrible isolation after Splinter's orders had been given had crashed down like a tidal wave pushing him under and holding him down.

Was this how Leo always felt? Jamie said he felt isolated most of his life. Raph took the empty glass and straw and then helped Leo get more comfortable on the couch, flicked on the TV and then after gently covering Leo up he headed towards the kitchen.

Mike was there when Raph entered, he paused and waited for the free space that would be allowed for him to rinse the cup. Mike finished making a sandwich and then left it on the counter, looking past Raph, nodding, and then walking away.

They might not be able to talk to him, but they could leave subtle hints, that they were trying to help.

Raph watched as Mike walked away and seemed to perk up at the sight of Jamie. Jamie grinned and attempted to wave at him nearly dropping the handful of homemade DVDs she had in hand. Raph paused to watch as Jamie and Mike stood beside each other and seemed to be awkwardly talking. Raph's gasped and his eyes widened in realization when he spotted Mike's hesitant body language while Jamie talked with him.

_He LIKES her! _

Raph nearly dropped the glass in his hand and quickly turned around, nearly slamming into Don. It took all her could not to speak to Don.

Don looked past him, like everyone else other than Jamie did.

"Yeah, it's weird, not sure if I approve or not. Its kinda funny to watch though," Don chuckled, "he gets all flustered and everything."

Raph glanced at Don, who nodded, before walking towards the TV room to check on Leo. Raph felt a tear roll down his cheek and hastily wiped it away. They didn't hate him, but they were still upset with him. He turned and started to wash the dishes afterwards he stopped and nibbled on the sandwich that Mike had left for him. He wasn't hungry, in fact everything he ate made him sick to his stomach, but he ate it anyway, he knew he was losing weight and felt like it was necessary that he actually eat something.

Jamie appeared next to him causing him to jump slightly seeing as he had been so wrapped up in his thoughts.

"So, You are coming with me to go get something, while Don chills with Leo," Jamie declared as Raph frowned at her.

"What are we doing?" Raph sighed, shoulders dropping.

"Quit looking like a beaten puppy and come on," Jamie muttered before putting one of the pile of DVDs back in arm and marching over to Don and dropping them in his lap.

Raph snorted in laughter as Don jumped and scrambled to catch the DVDs.

**A/N: Here ya go guys, building up to something interesting? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12: A Surprise

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

***The guys are 25 years old in this fic.***

***I have the guys at about 6'2" in this fic***

**Chapter Twelve: A Surprise**

Raph grunted grouchily as he trudged through the snow behind Jamie, who was quite literally skipping through the snow as if it were rain puddles.

"Jamie what the hell are we doing?" Raph growled as she stopped to wait for the crosswalk light to change, she was humming jiggle bells.

She didn't reply.

Raph glanced back at the idling truck, don's newest version of the battle-shell and grunted.

"Jamie," Raph sighed as she grabbed his mitted hand and dragged him across the street towards the self-storage units.

"Come on," she laughed.

"Why did you have me park way over there?" Raph muttered.

"To make you walk over here and to make you carry things back," Jamie teased.

Raph grunted.

"You're determined to piss me off aren't you?" Raph growled, "why do you insist on rubbing in my…"

He trailed off.

Jamie stopped in front of a storage unit and turned to look at him.

"Raph I have to tell you something about Leo before we continue," Jamie said firmly, " Leo you know about his condition and his depression, but you don't fully understand where it came from. The depression anyway."

Raph frowned at her, tugging his hat down farther.

"What do you-?" he started.

"I'm getting to that," she interrupted," Jamie pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to Raph.

Raph frowned as he took the folded paper from her and slowly opened it. It was a picture, a very old, water stained, battered, and slightly burnt picture.

Of him and Leo sitting next to each other, arms slung around each other and grin on their faces. It was a picture from when they were kids, very young, no older than six at most.

"Where did you get this?" Raph demanded.

"Leo gave it to me after one of his therapy sessions with Jordan. She told him he had to stop focusing on what he had and try to build whatever he could between the two of you," Jamie whispered.

Raph gently smoothed the creases on the picture.

"Leo lost everything when he became the Jonin. Raph, he lost his best friend, he lost his freedom to become an individual, he lost his hobbies. None of this was anyone's fault Raph. You all unintentionally isolated him," Jamie whispered.

Raph flinched.

"We teased him and I got mad about Splinter choosing him for Jonin," Raph whispered, "we didn't…I was almost cruel."

"Leo's depression started about that time. He began to sink under his loneliness about the age of twelve when six months after that he attempted suicide," Jamie whispered.

Raph's head snapped up so fast Jamie flinched at the sound of his neck popping.

"He what?" Raph breathed, "he…tried to…"

"You stopped him," Jamie whispered.

Raph looked sick.

"How did I-?" he managed.

"Leo was using his katana and he-" she started.

"Said he slipped and cut his leg," Raph whispered, "he said he slipped…he…said…"

Raph trembled, chest heaving, hand cupping the picture gently while the other clenched tightly, frantically, sobs tearing free.

Jamie put a hand on his shoulder and then turned his face to look at her.

"You saved his life then Raph. He unfortunately felt more isolated after that…all of you started to call him 'fearless', 'Splinter junior', 'perfectionist'," Jamie whispered, "he couldn't achieve that so it made things worse for him. None of you knew, not even Splinter, but Leo…started cutting after that, it wasn't until you slipped and cut Leo's arm during practice one day that Leo got the attention he'd been craving. Trisha used to say 'his love tank was empty', Leo. Well everyone has 'a love tank' and Leo's was bone dry most of his life. In a sense Leo was 'starving', Trisha said Leo could've gotten all the words of encouragement that Splinter gave…even until he was blue in the face but that wasn't what Leo needed. Trisha said Leo was being starved of physical contact. When Donnie cleaned his cut and Mike hovered over him, when Splinter patted his shoulder and when you glued yourself to his side for two days it was like adding water to a dying plant. Not to call Leo a plant. Leo began to let himself get hurt just to get that kind of attention, he stopped cutting as much and started slipping up in sparing matches, in combat with your enemies. Leo let himself get hurt because it was the only time he got the physical contact he craved." Jamie whispered.

"Leo had to have contact with someone?" Raph whispered, "even just a pat on the shoulder?."

"Trisha figured it out by accident one night," Jamie whispered with a nod.

"Leo was a mess, you and him had a bad fight. Leo kept flinching whenever Trisha tried to stitch him up, kept pulling away. It wasn't until after Trisha grabbed him arm and then made him look at her that she realized that Leo was fighting between desperately wanting to lean into her hands and trying to maintain his tough exterior." Jamie whispered.

"But why come here today?" Raph asked, "why tell me this here?"

"Because here is where Leo got a taste of love for the first time in years, of the love he needed. Here Leo got to know what it felt like to have people care about him. Leo and Trisha, Trisha first, would take Christmas presents and a Christmas tree up to the kids in the cancer ward every year. Leo got hugs, even a few kisses from those kids and it did wonders for him. Leo thrived on it and the kids loved him," Jamie answered.

"Huh," Raph managed, eyes flicking back towards the picture in hand sadly, "so are we going to go see the kids?"

"No, I went to see them last night" Jamie whispered, "But you are helping me make Christmas for Leo. Inside this unit is, was, Trisha and my own Christmas stuff, our tree, our ornaments, the whole nine yards pardon the cliché. I needed you to understand that Leo, needs a hug every once and a while, especially from you. Especially after what happened. Leo needs to know that you care about him, that as his brother, you love him despite his faults. Leo's depression got worse because of Trisha's death and because he very suddenly was isolated again in a way he…he…hadn't had to face in years."

"Leo needs us to be there for him more than just saying we're sorry and talking to him, he needs us to be close to him," Raph whispered.

Jamie nodded.

"We're going to take this stuff back to the lair and put it up and you are going to glue yourself to Leo and hug him until he punches you in the face got it?" Jamie ended with a teasing tone.

Raph looked at her and nodded seriously.

"If that will help him," Raph whispered, "I never meant to…hurt him that way."

Jamie hugged him.

"I know it's hard to face and Trisha was worried that when you all found out that it'd hurt all of you as bad as Leo if not worse," Jamie whispered.

Raph nodded.

"Man, I really screwed up…screwed him up didn't I?" Raph breathed as Jamie stepped back.

Jamie gave him a sad smile and rubbed his arm.

"He'll be ok Raph," Jamie whispered, "he'll be ok."

Raph nodded and dragged his sleeve across his eyes, taking a deep shaky breath.

"Ok, let's do this," Raph said firmly.

Jamie smiled.

"Mike's supposed to be cookin and Splinter is helping. Don's distracting Leo. It'll be a hit," Jamie said with a smile.

Raph chuckled.

What felt like mere seconds later Raph finished closing up the back of the truck and climbed into the driver's seat.

"You should let me drive," Jamie said with a teasing grin.

"Yeah right," Raph muttered, "and my name is nancy."

Jamie snorted.

"Hi Nancy," she teased.

Raph glared at her.

"Watch it, he growled good naturedly.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait been rather busy. Here's the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME GUYS! (if I haven't gotten back to you yet I will soon)**


	13. Chapter 13: A Rememberance

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

***The guys are 25 years old in this fic.***

***I have the guys at about 6'2" in this fic***

**Chapter Thirteen: A Remembrance**

Curled up tightly on the couch with Don staring at the TV next to him was Leo. Don adjusted the blankets around the eldest before turning himself towards the TV again and frowning at it. These were the tapes that Jamie had insisted he watch.

Leo's therapy tapes, his talks with Jordan.

Some of them were difficult to sit through, very difficult.

On the current one he was watching Jordan talk to Leo about why he felt the need to take his life and why Leo had failed twelve times to complete this task.

_I'm not really good at anything, why would I succeed at that?_

_What makes you think you aren't good at anything?_

_I didn't say 'not good at anything' I said 'not really'. I'm a weapon, a shield, a leader. I have nothing else._

_You have other talents, Trisha says you bake._

_Yeah, bake, a real manly endeavor. A real sport. Something to be proud of. Let me run home and show my brothers, it'll be a riot. I'll never be teased again!_

_You're very cynical Leo, I have to say that. But I also see that your cynicism and defensiveness are buffers, means of hiding your pain. You don't want people to know what upsets you so you deny the fact that it does, you come off as bored or cynical to avoid the emotional hurt you receive from teasing am I correct?_

Leo didn't reply, he seemed to stiffen on screen, arms clamped around his chest, head down. Then he sidestepped the question, at least part of it.

_Yeah, I agree. I'm also a jerk apparently._

_What makes you think that?_

_My brothers tell me it all the time. I probably am, I boss them around a lot._

_Why?_

_Its…it makes me feel like I can control something…every once in a while…I guess._

_How does that make you feel?_

_Lonely…I'm always lonely._

_Why are you lonely Leo?_

_Lonely Leo. Ha. Yeah…_

_Why Leo?_

Leo lifted his head and looked up at her, a tear rolling down his cheek.

_Because I'm not…not part of the family in that way…I…I'm an outsider…not…part of the family._

_Doesn't Splinter call you his son? Don't, Don, Mike, and Raph call you their brother?_

_It's not the same as actually being a part. I'm always on the outside looking in. I'm never invited to do anything except train. I don't belong._

_You feel isolated?_

…_yeah…_

_Have you tried to do things with them? Do you have any hobbies they'd be interested in?_

_I read and train, that's it really…and I bake I guess. I try but then I just end up getting left out because I'm not good enough._

_What do you mean by not good enough?_

_I…don't do things right. Don't play things they want me to or talk the way they want me to. They laugh at me a lot, make fun of me._

Don was jerked back to current time as Leo stirred beside him. Don felt sick, Leo, oh his poor brother. Don rested a hand on his brother's shoulder, gently squeezing it.

"How is he?" Mike asked as he walked into the room, his voice soft.

"Still out, the pain killers I gave him will keep him out of it for at least another hour, plenty of time to finish getting things ready," Don replied, "this is hard to watch."

"I can imagine. Jamie told me what she knew and it was….hard to listen to," Mike whispered, glancing up at the screen where the video was paused, "we really messed him up didn't we?"

"Yeah, and we meant none of it, not in the way he took it," Don whispered.

"Although we have many years of damage to repair, at least now we can repair it," Splinter's voice broke in, then after a pause, "Michaelangelo I believe something is burning…"

Mike shrieked and scrambled back towards the kitchen, much to Don and Splinter's humor.

"MIKEY watch it!" April's voice yelped from the kitchen, "I was just getting ready to get that."

Leo grunted and lifted his head slightly, obviously vaguely aware of the noises around him.

Don frowned slightly and then carefully leaned over and inquired as to whether or not Leo was asleep. Leo hummed softly before stilling and slipping back into the deep sleep he had been in. Don nodded sadly, resting a hand on Leo's shoulder and then tucking the blanket tighter around Leo's skinny frame.

"He's lost so much weight, I'm really worried. I had April pick up some Ensure drinks and researched a lot of recipes, I have Mike mixing some things up so Leo can choose. We're doing milkshakes for desert tonight so he doesn't feel left out on the whole meal," Don said softly, a worried frown.

"Good foresight Donatello," Splinter said softly.

"Sensei…Leo…according to Jordan Leo suffered from two forms of isolation, physical and emotional. I mean even Raph would ask for a hug every once and a while…Leo never asked because he felt he didn't have the right to. Emotionally we cut him off by making him…feel…" Don started.

"Like he was incapable of achieving the perfection we made him believe he needed to achieve," Splinter interrupted.

"Yeah," Don whispered softly.

"We're BACK!" Jamie's voice called.

Don quickly glanced at Leo who was thankfully out cold still.

"Hey Jamie," Don greeted, pausing at the sight of Raph with multiple boxes in hand.

Don nodded a greeting

Raph dipped his head back in reply.

"So Don you help Raph put up the tree, Splinter would you mind starting to open the boxes? MIKE will you help me bring the rest of the boxes in?" Jamie called.

"It's a good thing I drugged Leo," Don teased.

Jamie chuckled.

"Dude he's ignore me anyway I'm usually what he calls a 'freak-show'," she laughed.

"Great," Raph muttered, earning an elbow to the ribs from Jamie.

"Dude that is awesome," Mike chuckled as he walked up.

Mike waved slightly at Raph who dipped his head again and then walked over the stairs, where he and Jamie had agreed to put the tree on their way back.

Mike looked at Jamie sadly.

"I'm not happy about what he did to Leo Sensei but I don't like this, it feels like what we didn't mean to do to Leo," Mike whispered.

"Isolation in this form is best for reflection. By the end of this time Raphael will understand completely what it was that caused his brother's grief and your brothers will finally have peace between them," Splinter said firmly.

There was an anxious pause then, Jamie grinned and pointed. Everyone turned to see Raph kneeling and struggling with the pole to set up the tree. He was snarling angrily as the pole wouldn't stay straight in the mount.

Everyone chuckled slightly.

"So chop-chop let's go before Leo's drugs wear off and he becomes grouchy and awake," Jamie encouraged.

Don chuckled and walked over to his assignment, quickly steadying the pole so Raph could screw the screws tight to hold it upright.

Mike nodded to Jamie and then followed her out to the car, smiling as she hummed jingle bells and skipped the whole time. To be so young at heart, to be so happy with company even after losing everything she had lost. He couldn't help it, the love that was starting to well up in his heart. He ached to know everything Leo had known with Trisha, but was reluctant to approach the subject with Jamie.

After all he was five years her senior, five _years_ older than her. Most people would frown at that. A wave of bitter hurt touched him, was he destined to forever know her as a friend but never be able to show his love to her? He needed to ask Leo how to handle this. Leo knew what it was like to be in love, to want to show that affection. Maybe Leo could help him understand how to respond to this, how to talk to Jamie, what to say.

He felt a heaviness settle on his shoulders and an ache build in his heart. Jamie stopped and quickly turned to smile at him as they reached the truck.

Somehow he managed to smile back, but he didn't feel like it.

After the tree was set up and as he was finishing up the cooking with April everyone pretended nothing new was going on as Leo started to stir. But a cloud seemed to have settled onto his shoulders, weighting him down so much that it was an effort to smile. But he had to, Leo needed all of them to be happy tonight and if Jamie could pull that off after losing her sister then he could manage to hide his misery and suffering.

Mike jumped as April laughed next to him.

"Mike you know glaring at those eggs won't make those brownies mix any faster," April teased.

Mike blinked and chuckled.

"Sorry just thinking," he laughed, "guess I got lost in it."

"That's a first," she teased good naturedly.

Mike chuckled.

"Yeah crazy me, I better finish these up before Leo wakes up. Do you have all the stuff ready for the shakes? I want to make sure it's all ready to go when dinner is over. Is the soup-" he started to ramble.

April laughed.

"Everything's ready to go I've checked the soup twice," she teased, "in the last few minutes."

"Oh…ok good," Mike mumbled before quickly finishing the mixing of the brownies and then pouring them into the pan and shoving them into the oven to cook, "alright…everything's ready."

Jamie gave him a thumb's up as he turned to hear her greet April.

"Awesome, I'll go wake him up," Jamie said quickly as she spun around, dashing in the direction of Leo's sleeping frame and Raph who was sitting next to him.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait got finals and papers I've been working on, another week and I'll be done and able to update more regularly, I'll also get my other stories going then again hopefully.**


	14. Chapter 14: A Night to Remember

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

***The guys are 25 years old in this fic.***

***I have the guys at about 6'2" in this fic***

**Chapter Fourteen: A Night to Remember**

Leo grunted as Jamie's voice broke in on his dreams.

"Heeeeeeeeeeey LEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeO," Jamie called, "you should wake up."

Leo grunted as he tried to tell her to go away and grimaced from the pain in his jaw.

He swatted at her with his hand.

Raph's rumbling chuckle made Leo lift his head and squint sleepily at them.

"So how does chicken noodle soup sound?" Jamie asked.

Leo blinked and then nodded stiffly.

"Come on bro, let's go eat some soup," Raph chuckled.

Leo grunted and slowly sat up, ribs protesting the movement. A whine of pain erupted from him before he could stop it.

Raph was there instantly.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

Leo gestured to his ribs and then finished sitting up, abet slowly but he did.

Raph nodded nervously.

"I don't want ya' to get hurt worse," Raph mumbled.

Leo fumbled around as if searching for something, then, spotting a folded piece of paper he handed it to his brother.

Raph glanced down and then opened it carefully.

_I forgive you, but I know you need to understand why I don't you, that you couldn't see her. But I will have to explain later. For now understand that I never wished to hurt you, only to protect you._

"Alright, I'm holding you to that," Raph said softly, before folding the paper and putting it into his belt.

Leo nodded and dipped his head as if to say "of course".

"Well let's go eat some dinner alrighty?" Raph suggested with a smile.

Leo raised an eye ridge, and then paused, giving off a muffled confused noise as he realized that Christmas music was playing.

The confusion that flickered across his face was enough to make Jamie and Raph laugh slightly.

"Leo come bro, this stuff is getting cold!" Mike called good naturedly.

"Mike's going to eat everything if you don't hurry!" Casey laughed.

Leo slowly stood and then turned to look around him he froze at the sight of the tree. His eyes widened and he rose to his feet and moved towards it slowly. His shock was obvious. He turned to look at Jamie, his eyes asking.

"She would've wanted you to have put it up, even without her," Jamie whispered, "I saved the ornament you guys got together for you."

Leo followed her downward gaze to the delicate porcelain ornament; it was a snowflake, elegant, intricate, and beautiful. Leo swallowed, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes, but nodded stiffly and reached out, palm out waiting for her to drop it in his hand. Jamie handed it off, gently pressing the ornament into his hand. Leo's finger's slowly curling around it as if afraid it would suddenly drop and shatter.

Leo stood there and waited, fingers gently cradling that ornament, he seemed lost in memories. Then, with a jerk of his head Leo straightened up and turned. As he made his way towards the tree the others watched sadly as he gently hung it and stepped back, wrapping his arms around himself and dropping his chin to his chest.

Jamie walked forward and wrapped him in a hug; then Raph joined her and slung an arm around Leo's shoulders. It wasn't long before everyone else joined in. Tears rolled down both his and Jamie's cheeks.

"She would've had a blast with this…cooking up a storm and stressing that the tree was off center or something," Jamie whispered with a soft laugh.

Leo nodded weakly, whipping tears from his eyes desperately. Mike rubbed the back of Leo's carapace, gently making him aware that they were all there for him.

"Hey bro," Mike whispered, leaning over Raph's arm to hug Leo from behind, "we're all here for ya."

Leo nodded a choked sob pushing past his lips.

The others just hugged and held him as he recovered then as he turned to look at them they stepped back and smiled.

"So," Jamie said breaking the ice, " let's eat…Leo, Mike made soup and some other stuff you can drink and…I think you said shakes for desert?"

Leo looked at Mike questioningly, eyes sparkling in delight.

"Yup, ice cream shakes, I'll be putting a banana in yours," Mike replied with a grin.

Leo gave him a thumb's up.

Dinner was entertaining to say the least, Leo somehow managed to spill his soup, causing much laughter especially after Mike did the same thing three seconds later. The night was definitely something Leo would never forget, for the first time on years he felt fully involved with his family and after they all piled up together to watch _White Christmas_ as insisted upon by Jamie and April. Leo dozed off wrapped in the arms of his family and a faint smile on his face.

He fell asleep thinking that if this was a precursor to Christmas, then, he couldn't wait for Christmas.

**A/N: ^^ Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww aren't they cute? *sighs* Anyway, Next chapter will be on Tuesday the 20****th**** I will be done with this semester and will start updating regularly then (as in daily), the next chapter of **_**Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Happiness**_** will be up the same day. Sorry for the long wait on both stories, RL got crazy. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15: A Story to Tell

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

***The guys are 25 years old in this fic.***

***I have the guys at about 6'2" in this fic***

**Chapter Fifteen: A Story to Tell**

It had been two weeks since the surprise Christmas night for Leo. Don was now gently removing the wire from Leo's jaw so he could start opening his mouth.

"How's that feel?" Don asked as he finished removing the last piece and sat back.

Leo slowly worked his jaw, wincing slightly.

"Sore," he managed, his voice sounding rusty.

Don chuckled.

"It will be for a while still," Don said gently, "just soft foods for another couple of weeks alright? If you have any real pain…let me know right away alright? Don't do too much talking either, not right away anyway."

Leo nodded.

"So…what are you going to do now?" Don asked.

"Eat some oatmeal," Leo replied with a grin, before getting up and moving out of the room after patting Don on the shoulder.

Don laughed behind him.

"I'd go with cream of wheat instead!" he called, shaking his head as Leo shrugged just before turning the corner.

"Stubborn as eva" Raph mumbled as he slipped out past Don, earning a chuckle from the second youngest.

Mike was in the kitchen humming away as he flipped through Trisha's old cook book that Jamie had given him to look through when Leo walked in. Leo paused as he saw the cookbook and smiled softly. Although the grief was still there the raw pain had slipped into a dull ache now. He could look back at memories without crying or choking up now.

He walked up to Mike and flipped the pages till he got to a certain one, earning a startled look from the youngest.

"This is a good one," Leo offered.

"You're not…upse-" Mike started.

"She'd want a cook to have that, Jamie chose well," Leo replied softly.

"Hey you got the wires out," Mike noticed, "glad to be able to eat something other than liquid now? And talk for that matter?"

Leo chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah I have some things to talk to Raph about; and you for that matter," Leo said as he moved further into the kitchen and began to look for the oatmeal.

Leo winced slightly, rubbing his jaw.

"Too much talking?" Mike chuckled.

Leo nodded.

Raph walked in and grunted as Leo grabbed a bowl and dumped the oatmeal he'd found into it.

"Raph do you want some? Could you grab me the milk either way?" Leo asked as he turned, again wincing slightly and rubbing his jaw.

"Yeah and yeah, easy on the talking thing remember," Raph chuckled as he watched Leo rub his jaw.

Raph grabbed the milk out and gave it to Leo who poured a careful amount out into each bowl and then rummaged around for the sugar and measured out a little for each of them.

As the microwave hummed away, warming the first bowl, Leo leaned back against the counter, his ribs aching slightly as he moved causing him to wince.

"Ribs," he stated as both brothers glanced his way in worry.

"Hmm," Raph murmured, "yeah I hope you aren't goin' to try working out again."

Leo winced at the thought.

"Yeah, not for another week or two at least," Leo whispered.

Mike chuckled suddenly.

"Dude, she had a picture of you in here with the baking section…you're covered in flour," Mike laughed, pushing the picture into Raph's hands as he looked at Leo.

Leo groaned.

"Yeah, Jamie said you could bake…you should make something for dinner tonight," Raph offered after chuckling at the picture.

Leo rolled his eyes before opening the microwave and switching out the oatmeal bowls as it "dinged"

"Fine, look through the list and see which one you'd like me to make, then ask April to pick up what we don't have," Leo mumbled.

Mike whooped making Leo jump and nearly spill his oatmeal, earning the youngest a glare. As Mike dashed off to ask Jamie's opinion.

Raph chuckled and got his oatmeal out as the microwave and leaned against the counter next to Leo.

Who proceeded to grab something out of his belt and hand it to Raph.

"Now's a good enough time as ever," he whispered.

Raph opened the folded piece of picture that Leo had handed him. Raph's shocked gasp, made Leo pause.

"I…I…don't understand…" Raph whispered.

"I found out she was planning on selling you to Bishop once she got you to a point of trust to drug you. I took that picture to show you and then…I decided I'd rather you be mad at me than her. I didn't want you to think that the woman you loved, that any woman you might ever love would betray you. I wanted it to seem like she just…that it wasn't meant to be," Leo whispered.

Raph stood still, staring down at the picture of the woman who was conversing with someone in black, a shadowed figure with Bishop's emblem clearly showing on his chest.

"She was going to betray me?" Raph whispered.

"Yeah," Leo replied.

"So…when….you had Splinter forbid us from having relations with humans in a romantic manner it was because you didn't want me to get hurt…" Raph asked, turning to look at Leo.

Leo made eye contact and then after glancing back down at the floor he nodded stiffly.

"I…I was worried with you going out at night again so much, so I followed you one night and then her and saw that…she…I didn't want you to be hurt Raph," Leo whispered, "I realize now that after I started things with Trish that by forbidding you and then my doing so it would cause strife between us. I never meant for that. I never even meant for Trish and I to become involved. It just happened. It started as me just needing somewhere to go when I needed to talk and turned into me falling for her. I was desperate to avoid that. I stayed away from them for weeks, I told Trish that we couldn't be together and I nearly broke her heart. It wasn't until Jamie threw a plate, well a few, at me when I stopped by to see how they were doing that I realized how much I missed them; especially Trisha. How much I didn't want to lose them...didn't want to lose her."

"I…I don't….I understand now but…I…it's a lot to think about right now Leo. Not sure how to respond here. I…I need to think, but thank you for lookin' out for me," Raph whispered.

Leo nodded stiffly before nibbling on his oatmeal. Raph paused, nervously noticing the hunched posture Leo had taken.

"I'm not mad bro, just confused," Raph said stiffly.

Leo nodded but it wasn't until Jamie walked in and spotted Leo's posture that Raph realized the effect his response had had on Leo. Jamie froze eyes flashing as they met Raph's worried gaze and then softened as she realized that Raph was concerned. Raph was now starting to understand that Leo was very fragile psychologically.

"Hey Leo," Jamie greeted.

Leo blinked and looked up at her.

"Hey no wires," Jamie grinned, "Mike told me so I had to come see for myself. How's the jaw?"

"Little sore," Leo replied, seeming to perk up slightly.

"Hey Raph," she greeted after giving Leo a quick hug.

"Hey," Raph replied.

"I'm going to go talk to Splinter for a bit," Leo whispered, slipping away before either could protest.

"He never liked what he did to you," Jamie said suddenly, turning to look at Raph.

"What do you mean?" Raph whispered.

"Leo was very upset about the hypocritical relationship he was having with Trish, so much in fact that he's cut himself off from Trish for weeks. At first we'd be angry with him until we realized why. Leo's depression deepened after he realized he loved Trish. Leo was so desperate to prevent himself from hurting you that he'd punish himself for being near Trish," Jamie whispered.

"Punish himself?" Raph whispered in shock, "how-I?"

"He'd purge," Jamie whispered, "mostly just not eat but when he did it wasn't much and then he'd purge not long later."

Raph shuddered and then made a nervous sound.

"Shell Leo…" Raph mumbled, "he starved himself?"

Jamie nodded.

"Still purges at times, it was an addiction he can't get rid of," Jamie whispered, "he's gotten a lot better though."

"Because of Trish," Raph whispered.

Jamie nodded sadly.

"Leo felt so isolated that he hoped by starving himself it would get him some attention, you all noticed that he was leaner than even Mike and chalked it up to being his constant training," Jamie shrugged.

"Quit talking about me," Leo muttered as he returned before Raph could say anything.

The two paused and blinked.

"What did Mike chose?" Leo asked.

"Oh um…the double chocolate caramel fudge with the dark chocolate and white chocolate," Jamie said with a grin.

Leo groaned.

"The one that takes the longest to make…of course," Leo muttered.

"He's calling April to pick up the ingredients. I told him to make sure there was enough for three batches," Jamie replied with a grin, cocking a hip and winking at Leo.

Leo grunted as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

Thus causing them to all laugh softly.

Mike came shooting into the kitchen rambling on the phone with April, nearly collided with Jamie, and twisted to avoid slamming into her nearly crashing into the table at the same time.

Leo chuckled, smirking softly as Mike started to make sure Jamie was fine and then hesitated, he was jumpy suddenly.

Leo nudged Raph with his elbow and jerked his chin toward Mike, a smug grin plastered to his face.

Raph raised an eye-ridge before returning the grin and snorting softly.

As Jamie laughed at Mike's antics and Mike scrambled around the room Leo leaned over to Raph.

"I know that look," Leo whispered, "…how long has this been going on?"

Raph leaned over.

"Not long after I busted you up honestly. Think he's shy about it," Raph replied softly.

"I can see why," Leo murmured, "he's older than her by a bit. Nothing major though."

"You'd be ok with it? After all you're technically her legal guardian," Raph said softly.

"Like she'd let me call the shots on that if she had her mind set on it," Leo replied with a shrug, wincing as his ribs ached, "plus I honestly think they'd be good together."

The mischievous glint in Leo's eye made Raph chuckle slightly, abet nervously.

"Don't sign me up for your dating service," Raph teased.

"You're already on it," Leo replied with a smirk.

Raph's head snapped around to look at Leo in shock.

Leo winked and had a smug grin plastered across his face as he leaned against the wall behind him.

**A/N: Hahahahahahaaaa….sneaky elder bro. Leo what are you up to? Oh wait I know….please review!**


	16. Chapter 16:A Warning

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

***The guys are 25 years old in this fic.***

***I have the guys at about 6'2" in this fic***

**Chapter Sixteen: A Warning**

Two days later…

Jamie giggled as her friend said something funny on the phone, bumping onto Mike as she dashed around the kitchen getting ready to go out shopping. Mike stepped back to allow her through as she hoped on one foot attempting to put on a shoe. He raised an eye ridge and chuckled softly as she yelped and tipped backward. He caught her and quickly straightened her.

"Thanks Mike," Jamie laughed as she gave him a peck on the cheek and dashed for the door, twisting around to grab her purse and then laughing scrambled towards the lair's exit.

"So… when you planning on making a move?" Leo asked from the entryway as soon as the lair's door slammed shut.

Mike yelped softly.

"Shesh Leo…trying to give me a heart attack?" Mike sputtered, hand clutching his chest.

"Not intentionally," Leo replied wryly.

Mike eyed him.

"What do you mean, make my move?" Mike asked, grunting as Leo raised an eye ridge.

There was silence as Mike quickly filled up a glass of water, blue eyes avoiding his brother's golden-brown.

"You like her," Leo stated simply.

Mike choked on his drink, grimacing slightly.

"Is it that obvious?" he mumbled, "or did Don tell you?"

"Figured it out, but yeah, it's a little obvious," Leo replied, chuckling softly.

Mike groaned as he leaned against the counter.

"I don't know what to think or do…or…anything," Mike mumbled.

"Well I do know one thing you could do that she would like a great deal," Leo offered softly.

Mike's head snapped up.

"Yeah?" Mike asked softly.

"Get her Sebastian or Sebby as she started to call him," Leo said softly.

"Sebby?" Mike asked, frowning in confusion.

Leo handed Mike a picture.

"Yikes…is that a horse?" he sputtered.

"He's a Great Dane," Leo chuckled.

"What about Splinter?" Mike asked.

"Already approved it," Leo replied, "the address is on the back. Trish and I were going to get him for Jamie for Christmas."

Mike nodded softly, before glancing up at his brother.

"Will you go with me? He's huge…and I'll have to get Klunkers used to that beast, good thing she's so old now she just chills in my room mostly," Mike mumbled.

Leo chuckled.

"Well hurry, she'll be back in two hours or so," Leo urged.

Mike straightened up and then twisted around and then paused, looking at Leo.

"How do I-where do I -?" he sputtered.

Leo held out the keys to the truck.

"Address is on the back," Leo repeated with a chuckle as Mike grabbed the keys and dashed away, shouting his thanks as he left.

Raph walked up beside Leo.

"So, I take it he took the bait?" Raph chuckled.

Leo smirked.

"Plan is in effect," Leo replied, giving Raph a fist bump and chuckling softly.

"Just wait a while before you plan on tricking me into all this," Raph laughed, returning the gesture.

Leo snorted.

"My plans are my own," Leo replied.

Raph rolled his eyes.

"You got Don all set up too?" Raph snorted.

Leo gave him a mischievous look.

"Oy," Raph muttered.

~The Mall~

He'd been looking for her since the funeral, since those things took her in and she disappeared. He'd been growing angry that she had eluded him. But there she was, her and her little friend, the one with the fiery hair. But her, the indigo-black haired one, he'd been waiting for her. His fingers twitched over the Starbucks cup he held, he blew softly on the rim cooling the hot liquid. It had to be the prefect temperature so he didn't burn his tongue. Neatly trimmed and polished nails loosely gripped the cup connected to strong hands. He dipped his head and looked at her over the top of his designer sunglasses.

Soon he'd have her, he'd finally gotten rid of that sister; no one stood in his way now.

Jamie passed by and paused, blushing as she spotted the man watching her with an admiring eye.

"Hey," she greeted softly.

Her friend giggled and bumped her shoulder slightly.

"Hello," he replied, "I shouldn't stare sorry, you just caught my eye."

Jamie blushed but smiled.

"Like what you see?" she teased.

"Perhaps," he said with a wink, "what are you doing Friday? Would you like to join me for a cup of coffee?"

"I would, but I don't even know your name," she replied.

"How rude of me," he dipped his head in apology, "I am Doran Calisto. Yourself if you don't mind?"

"Jamie," she replied.

"Nice to meet you Jamie, how shall I contact you to know if we'll be meeting?" Doran asked softly.

"I'll text you," Jamie replied, offering her number on a piece of paper that she quickly scribbled it down on.

He returned the favor and watched as she and the other girl giggled as they left.

He cradled the piece of paper in hand and frowned, it was stained and jagged, he hoped that she herself was not so flawed, her hair was bad enough.

He drained the cup and carefully dropped it into the waste bin, aiming perfectly.

Jamie, Jamie, Jamilique Meyers.

Soon.

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun…..Reviews PLEASE!**


	17. Chapter 17:A Delight

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

***The guys are 25 years old in this fic.***

***I have the guys at about 6'2" in this fic***

**Chapter Seventeen: A Delight**

Jamie and her friend walked into the living room of the lair to see Raph benching while Leo stood by as Don spotted him.

"Hey Leo," the red-head greeted.

Leo turned to see who had greeted him. When he spotted her and Jamie he smiled and dipped his head in greeting.

"Hello Vinny," Leo returned with a smile.

"You look like hell my friend," she teased as she walked over and gave him a hug.

Leo chuckled and hugged her back before introducing her to Don and then to Raph who grunted in reply as Don helped him return the bar to its stand.

Raph sat up and after taking the towel Leo offered he nodded a greeting to Vinny.

"Are you supposed to be down here?" Raph growled.

"Ra-" Leo started.

"I have permission from the S-man, talked to him myself. Be prepared for the insanity of the occasion that is a sleepover," Vinny interrupted gently.

Raph grunted and raised an eyeridge.

"Spectacular," Raph grumbled.

"Don't worry Vinny, deep down, I mean _really_ deep down he's a big cuddly teddy bear," Jamie teased.

Raph frowned at her.

"Watch it," he growled back, "I'll cuddle you to death."

Jamie laughed, before rolling her eyes and dragging Vinny towards her room.

"Sorry it seems I'm being stolen at the moment nice to meet you!" Vinny called.

Don and Leo exchanged a chuckle and a glance at Raph's comment, shaking a head at Vinny and Jamie as they dashed away.

"Is Mike back yet?" Raph asked.

Leo nodded and held up a finger, then started to count down slightly.

A shriek of delight erupted from Jamie's room and the girl came sprinting out to slam into Leo and nearly knock him over in a bear hug.

"THANK YOU!" she screamed.

A woof and the sound of a large dog trotting towards them made Raph grunt as the massive dog rested its head on Raph's knee and wagged its tail.

Leo managed to detach himself as Don shook his head to clear it, rubbing his ear slits from the decibel level of the shriek causing him pain.

"It wasn't me that got him," Leo chuckled.

"Then…who?" Jamie sputtered.

Mike, who had shown up due to the screaming, stepped into the ring of people.

"You got him for me?" Jamie gasped.

Mike rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

Mike grunted as she slammed into him and hugged him tight. Mike tensed slightly and then seemed to melt and smiled, hugging her back gently.

"You're welcome," he chuckled.

"You are amazing," she whispered then kissed his cheek and dragged the drooling dog away from Raph who was glaring at his knee pad, and hugged the dog.

Mike looked slightly star struck and cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. He was obviously unsure as to what to do next.

Leo smirked slightly, while rubbing his ribs. Mike was hopelessly in love.

Vinny came out with the dog bowls and with Jamie made a spot for them in the kitchen. They filled the bowls and sorted through the various colored collars that Mike had got for Jamie to choose from. She and Vinny took turns trying on the various collars, comparing the colors to the pitch black hide of the great dog. "Sebby" didn't seem to mind, he was wagging his tail the whole time.

"You know…dogs are great judges of character," Vinny started as she and Jamie narrowed their decision between the silver collar and a brown leather one, "you should take him on your date Friday."

Mike's whole frame tensed and he flinched violently as if he'd been slapped. Leo's head snapped around and everyone became very silent, Mike seemed to shrink and pull towards the back of the group.

"Date?" Leo hissed, wincing slightly when his jaw twinged.

Jamie froze and glared at Vinny. Vinny blushed and mouthed her apology.

"I hadn't had a chance yet-" Jamie started as Leo closed in on her.

"Jamie…do you even know him?" Leo whispered, forcing his pent up rage at Jamie's lack of tack for Mike's sudden silence and retreat back long enough to remain civil.

Was the girl blind to the effect she had on the youngest of the Hamatos?

"I just met him today, he just wanted to have coffee," she whispered.

Leo frowned, arms clamped over his chest.

"Leave us," Leo ordered suddenly and everyone, even Vinny moved out of the room.

Sebby growled slightly before Leo's harsh, deeper, growl cut him off. Sebby wined but dipped his head to Leo.

"Tell me about him," Leo said softly, despite his anger and frustration at the situation he didn't want to stress their relationship.

Their friendship was all he had left of Trisha.

~Other Room~

Mike leaned against the wall and crossed his arms tightly over his plastron. He shrank in on himself; the pain he was feeling weighted him down like a ton of brinks.

Raph found himself leaning against the wall beside Mike, rubbing shoulders, and cursing his ill fate to remain silent. Don was on the other side of Mike talking softly, trying to comfort the youngest anyway he could. Vinny watched quietly, not understanding the Japanese Don was speaking she simply watched Mike's posture and realized Mike was upset.

Her eyes flicked to Raph who wasn't speaking then his golden eyes locked with her grey.

Don and Mike glanced up when Raph tensed slightly.

Vinny blinked and then pulled back as everyone looked at her.

"Sorry about this," Don whispered, "Raph's…on a type of probation. He can't talk to anyone but who Splinter has approved and your little announcement kind of took us off guard."

Mike laughed bitterly at the last comment.

Vinny raised an eyebrow at Mike's laugh and frowned slightly.

"Why?" she asked.

"Mike likes her," Raph grunted.

Vinny's eyes flew wide then snapped to Mike who was glaring at the red clad turtle.

"Oh…my…" she whispered, "that's not what I meant but…oh no…"

She sent Mike an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry…she does like you, just Doran caught her today and he charmed her. I'll do what I can to help change her mind. You got Sebby to show her you liked her didn't you?" Vicky whispered.

Mike's gaze softened and he nodded sadly.

Vicky walked over and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Vicky smiled.

"No prob man, if you're Leo's bro you can't be a creep or anything," she chuckled.

Mike laughed outright before ending with a chuckle, while he shook his head and smiled.

"But I was wondering about your probation?" Vicky asked before looking at Raph.

"He beat Leo within an inch of his life out of…actually I don't know why…" Mike finished looking at Raph curiously.

Raph grunted, and gave Mike an odd look.

"You know…its kinda annoying being able to talk at you but not get a reply…its different from when you ignore me," Mike chuckled.

Raph snorted and rolled his eyes.

"So I think you'll be ok talking to me right?" Vicky asked.

"Most likely," Raph replied, "But I'm only supposed to talk to Leo and Jamie."

"I'm Jamie's friend," Vinny replied, "I think that counts."

Raph smiled slightly.

**A/N: Reviews Please.**


	18. Chapter 18:An Obsession

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

***The guys are 25 years old in this fic.***

***I have the guys at about 6'2" in this fic***

**Chapter Eighteen: An Obsession**

Doran walked into his pent house onto marble floors, spotless, without blemish. He removed his shoes and slipped into black, soft bottomed slippers before walking forward into the floor, he frowned as he noticed the pigeon poop on his window.

_Disgusting creatures_

After he had opened his window and cleaned the offending splatter he made his way towards his office and the large closet behind it.

As he opened the door to reveal walls covered in pictures of Jamie and Trisha, from a distance, from the window of their apartment, from right behind them in line it became obvious that not only was he obsessed but the carefully constructed picture of Jamie with her hair changed to her natural dark umber and areas on her face and body that "needed work" as circles and arrows indicated that he was out to do more than just stalk her.

He closed the door and smiled, posting her number scrawled on a fresh piece of paper with neat, careful handwriting on the only empty spot on the organized corkboard.

He smiled and traced Jamie's cheek with a finger on the closest picture.

"Soon my dear you will be perfect," he whispered.

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun…..REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19: A Meeting

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

***The guys are 25 years old in this fic.***

***I have the guys at about 6'2" in this fic***

**Chapter Nineteen: A Meeting**

Jordan paused outside of the lair and frowned, the sewers were no place for the sick or wounded, although Leo was a pretty tough guy physically. Mentally he was a little unstable, but sound for the majority of the time. He had his issues, but didn't they all. It had been agreed that under no circumstance would herself, Jamie, nor Trisha (God rest her soul) would mention Leo's psychotic break and slow recovery.

That was one little piece of information that they didn't need to know, for Leo's sanity and pride if nothing else.

Jordan smiled as the door swung open as she typed in the code to get in. She nearly jumped clean out of her skin when the door finished opening to reveal a tall, emerald green figure with a red mask and piercing golden eyes staring down at her.

She let out a startled squeak before she could stop it, and then gasped before straightening herself.

"You must be Raphael," she managed after a minute.

He blinked then nodded and allowed her a faint frown before grunting.

"Let her through Raphie," Jamie's teasing voice announced from behind, "Its Jordan."

Jordan smiled as Raph stepped aside to allow her entrance and she spotted Jamie standing in the doorway.

"Well come on come in don't just stand there and stare," Jamie teased.

Jordan chuckled before stepping in and exchanging a hug.

"I didn't know you were coming," Jamie replied with a grin as they separated.

"Leo's psych eval," Jordan replied.

Jamie laughed slightly, shaking her head as Jordan chuckled.

"Psych eval?" Raph asked, frowning slightly at the two.

"A counseling session basically. Leo's been through a lot lately and I want to make sure he's still doing alright, plus I brought him his next round of pills," Jordan replied, "Jamie where is-?"

"Dojo," Jamie replied, pointing the way.

"Leo sees a shrink?" Raph asked Jamie after Jordan had walked out of ear shot.

"Jordan isn't a shrink; she's a counselor and a doctor. Which makes her uniquely qualified to handle Leo's issues," Jamie replied.

"He can talk to Splinter all he wants," Raph muttered.

"Right, about his suicide attempts, his depression, the fact that he cut and starved himself most of his life…oh and the fact that he smokes because of his nerves. Right he can really talk to his father about all that without being frowned on," Jamie replied sarcastically.

Raph flinched at her cutting reply.

"You still don't get it. How messed up he was when we met him, how long it took us to undo all that damage, do you?" Jamie asked stiffly.

"I guess not," Raph whispered.

"You want to really understand Raph watch the suicide attempt I was forced to go through with him and you tell me he's Fearless and perfect," Jamie hissed before turning and walking away, Raph remained frozen, confused, as she came back from her room minutes later and shoved a DVD into his hands.

Raph trembled as he read the cover.

_Nearly Lost Him_

Raph looked up only to see Jamie retreating with Sebby trotting along behind her, tail wagging.

Raph sighed before retreating to his room as he spotted Mike retreating from the kitchen as Jamie walked in. Mike had been avoiding her ever since her little announcement two days ago. Tomorrow was Friday and Mike had gotten extremely tense and worried, not to mention more and more, bitter about the whole situation.

Jamie on the other hand was ecstatic and had been trying to decide on an outfit ever since. Leo had done his best to soothe Mike's wounded pride and broken heart, but there wasn't much Leo could do at this point.

Raph sighed as he pushed his door shut and settled onto his bed, his battered DVD player and TV sat off to the side.

He fumbled with the DVD and then slowly moved over and started the video.

It focused on Leo sitting hunched over on a small, battered, green couch.

_Hey, Leo's here early Trisha._

_Hey Leo…Leo?_

_Oh my God…Trish…he's…he's got a gun…_

The camera panned to show Leo sitting on the couch, clutching a gun, with blood gushing from multiple, what appeared to be self-inflicted, wounds.

_Leo what happened? Leo talk to me._

_Would you miss me?_

_What? _

_If I pulled the trigger…would you miss me?_

_Of course I'd miss you, Leo. Please, please give me the gun._

Fear flickered across the aburn's face.

Leo looked straight at her before replying and lifting the gun.

_They wouldn't._

_NO_

The gunshot made Raph jump and he felt tears roll down his cheeks when he watched Trish scramble forward and shove her jacket against Leo's head, kicking the gun away.

_CALL JORDAN!_

Jamie dropped her camera and ran, crying to the phone.

_He's seizing! He only grazed his head…he'll be ok…is Jordan coming!_

_She's on her way…what should I do? Trisha what should I do?_

_Pray…and throw that infernal thing out…_

Jamie did as she was told and what seemed like hours later when Jordan scrambled through the door and the frantic work of the group really began.

Raph had to turn it off after a while because of how upset it was making him. He hadn't realized how much that would affect him, the shock of finding out that Leo felt so isolated that he felt like dying was the only way out.

Raph dried his eyes and walked out of his room after a minute and shuddered. He paused when he saw Leo leaning against the counter of the kitchen, smoking, and talking to Jordan.

Then he blinked.

_Leo was smoking a cigarette._

"Yeah, it took me a while to wrap my head around that too," Mike whispered as he leaned over the railing.

"He smokes?" Raph sputtered.

"Since he was sixteen," Mike mumbled, "Jamie said he's cut back to a pack a day, used to be about three or four a day."

"Why?" Raph sputtered.

"Apparently it helped with his minor seizures just enough to take the edge off, helped him relax," Mike replied.

Raph grunted slightly before rubbing his eyes.

"This just keeps getting more and more insane," Raph mumbled.

"Finding out how screwed up our perfect elder brother is definitely unnerving," Mike mumbled.

"He was never perfect," Raph mumbled in reply, "we just told ourselves he was and made him think he had to be."

"We really pushed him along didn't we?" Mike sighed, rubbing his eyes.

Raph nodded.

"He tried to shoot himself…Jamie made me watch the video of it, I couldn't watch it all," Raph whispered.

Mike shuddered, his shoulder brushing Raph's as he did.

"I don't blame you," Mike mumbled, "why'd she have it on tape anyway?"

"They were…walking into their apartment and Jamie had her camera on," Raph whispered.

"Raphael," Jordan called, cutting off the conversation.

Raph turned and looked down at the woman as Leo stood up and extinguished his spent cigarette and passing it under some water before tossing it in the trash. Jordan cocked a hip and crossed her arms under her bust.

"Come on I don't bite. You, me, and Leo are taking a walk," Jordan called.

Raph grunted and raised an eye ridge.

"No offense and all but I don't need a shrink," Raph replied.

"Get down here or I'll put you on mandatory shrink time," Jordan shot back with a smirk.

Raph grunted and with a sigh, flipped himself over the railing and landed on the floor like a cat.

"Good, let's go boys," Jordan called as she walked off.

Leo grunted.

"Oh, give me those," Jordan paused holding a hand out behind her.

Leo grumbled and dropped the pack of cigs into her hand.

"I don't need you to start smoking four packs a day again, finally got you down to less than half a pack," Jordan chided.

Leo muttered something Raph didn't catch. He raised an eye ridge at Leo who sighed.

"Bad habit I'm trying to break," Leo mumbled, "thought I shook it going cold turkey cause of my jaw, but too addicted still to just stop. I found an extra pack I had in my room and smoked it all yesterday."

Raph flinched.

"No good bro," Raph mumbled, "doesn't that habit of yours make your breathing difficult?"

"Yeah, but I adjusted to it, and I'm working on stopping so I don't ruin my lungs," Leo mumbled, "worse anyway."

Raph grunted.

Jordan cast a quick smile over her shoulder.

"Don't worry Raph, I'm helping him out. Leo some of what I brought is nicotine patches, to help you start cutting back again," Jordan informed.

"Thanks," Leo sighed, "I really do want to kick this."

"I know," Jordan replied, "That's why I'm helping you."

Raph grunted, giving Leo an encouraging nod.

"So…what are we doing?" Raph asked.

"Resolving some issues between the two of you," Jordan replied, "plus I'd like to meet this Raphael I hear so much about in Leo's sessions."

Raph looked at Leo.

"You talk about me?" Raph mumbled.

"About us," Leo replied softly, "about how we fought and how close we used to be."

"He is or was very concerned that you would end up killing him someday," Jordan announced as they rounded the corner and took a hallway away from the lair.

Raph stumbled at those words.

"Why?" Raph sputtered.

"Jealousy, anger, resentment," Jordan replied for Leo, "He was fearful for his life."

"But Leo!" Raph gasped.

"Despite the fact that I wanted to die because I felt like a failure I didn't want my blood on your hands. I was worried about what kind of an affect that it would have on you. I didn't want you to retreat into silence or take your own life because of the situation," Leo replied, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

Leo grunted in frustration as his fingers began to twitch violently and he stopped, leaning against the wall adjacent to him.

"Leo?" Raph asked in concern.

"It's his tremors," Jordan said softly.

Raph stepped forward, only to be stopped by Jordan resting a hand on his arm.

"Breathe nice and slow Leo, it'll be over in a second," Jordan soothed.

Leo's legs buckled and Jordan eased him down, then finally Leo grew still and leaned against the wall shaking.

"You ok bro?" Raph asked softly as he squatted next to his brother, gently placing a hand on Leo's shoulder.

Leo nodded softly.

"Tired," Leo mumbled, "they take a lot out of me."

Jordan sat next to him and gestured for Raph to do the same. Raph settled next to his brother and waited.

"We'll just sit here then Leo," Jordan comforted, patting his knee.

"Jordan have I ever told you, that you make me think of a grandmother?" Leo sighed, raising an eye ridge without opening either eye.

"Many times," Jordan chuckled, "and think…I'm only a year younger than you."

Leo chuckled softly.

Raph managed a small smile, mouth twitching upward slightly.

"So…how often do you have these Leo?" Raph asked softly.

"About once or twice a day at this level, but my hands shake just about constant. I manage to hide it though," Leo replied softly, shifting position to get more comfortable.

Raph nodded.

"The smoking?" Raph asked.

"Something with the nicotine helps," Jordan replied, "I haven't as yet truly looked into why, just that I know it seems to help him; but I want him to stop smoking so he doesn't destroy his lungs."

"Ditto," Leo mumbled.

Raph chuckled.

"Well, as upset that I am that ya' smoke…at least ya're tryin' ta' stop," Raph chuckled, "I'll do what I can ta' help."

"Thanks," Leo replied with a smile.

Then with a slight smirk.

"So Raphael…you and Jordan should talk some while I take a nap. You'll get along rather well I think," Leo whispered before dropping his chin to his chest.

Raph sputtered something and Jordan laughed.

**A/N: Reviews will make me update sooner….Let me know what you think. For now I'll be updating twice a week, Mondays and Fridays.**


	20. Chapter 20: A Watcher and A Wait

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

***The guys are 25 years old in this fic.***

***I have the guys at about 6'2" in this fic***

**Chapter Twenty: A Watcher and A Wait**

After Leo's talk with her the other day, Jamie was anxious about meeting Doran. Leo was not pleased and she honestly wasn't sure why. He had demanded that she take Sebby with her and that they stay in a very public place.

Jamie had been frustrated about the conditions but had agreed after Leo continued to interrogate her about Doran. She was irritated to say the least but willing to abide by Leo's conditions if it meant that she could still meet up with Doran.

After clipping Sebby's leash to his collar she rubbed his ears and started for the door. Mike was in the kitchen as she walked by. Sebby stopped and woofed a greeting. Mike chuckled and walked forward to rub the dog's ears.

"Hey big guy," Mike whispered, "going for a walk?"

The dog wagged his tail and Jamie smiled.

As Mike stood looking her in the eye, he paused, startled by what she was wearing.

_She looks beautiful._

Mike jumped slightly as he realized he was staring.

She was wearing a simple black dress that covered her modestly, but accented her shoulders with black lace forming a "T-shirt" top. The dress was cinched to her waist with a simple belt. Under her dress she wore fun colored leggings, a soft orange, with big, clunky, boots. Her jewelry were fun orange and yellow feathered earrings, which popped nicely from her indigo-blue-black hair, and pearls with a matching feather necklace, she also had gold bangles with a pearl bracelet.

"We're going to go meet Doran aren't we?" Jamie asked, planting a kiss on the massive dog's head and rubbing his ears, oblivious to Mike's staring.

Mike flinched slightly, his heart breaking at those words.

Jamie didn't notice and laughed as Sebby flopped down and rolled over to get his belly rubbed.

Mike knelt and rubbed the massive dog's stomach, silent.

"Um Jamie," he started.

"Yeah?" Jamie asked, glancing at him and then pausing as she saw the dark circles and dull gaze.

Mike paused, seeming to drag on for hours.

"Be careful," he mumbled finally, before getting up and walking away.

Jamie frowned after him before sighing and walking out the door.

Mike stood leaning against the door frame into the kitchen until he was sure she was far enough outside of the lair that he could follow without being detected.

What was he thinking…he was ninja…there was no way she could catch him even if she tried.

Mike heard someone clear their throat as he touched the nob of the door.

"Mike," Leo said softly, "trust me…it won't go well if she does happen to spot you…I did it once to Trish and she wouldn't speak to me, without throwing something at me, for nearly a month. By showing her that you trust her judgment it'll improve your chances."

Mike sighed but stepped back, before turning and walking back towards the kitchen with a defeated look.

Leo sighed, he hated this; he really did. He wished he could come up with something else to help.

He rubbed a hand down his face before sighing and walking towards the dojo. Raph had promised to help him start some light workouts to start getting back in shape.

Honestly he wasn't looking forward to that.

~The Café~

Doren was sitting at an edge table right on the walk with a cup of coffee held in his hand, trimmed fingers carefully cradling the cup.

His dark hair was smoothed back, he was clean shaven, and there was not a single wrinkle in his nicely kept clothes.

"Hey," Jamie greeted softly.

Doran turned and paused, resisting the urge to scowl at her appearance.

"You look lovely," he managed.

She smiled.

"Thank-you," she whispered, "I brought my dog along, figured we could grab coffee and take a walk in the park?"

Doran nodded, stood, and then jerked back as Sebby growled at him.

"What the-!" he yelped as Sebby jumped towards him, knocking the man's coffee out of his hand and onto his shirt.

"I'm so sorry, he's usually really friendly," Jamie gasped as she struggled to get Sebby under control.

After she managed to get control she turned to see Doran trying to rub the coffee out of his shirt.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"It's fine, its fine. I must've spooked him or something," Doran soothed, secretly seething.

He offered her a charming smile before offering a hand for the dog to sniff.

Sebby growled, but after Jamie jerked on his collar he allowed Doran to pat his head.

"Here, go ahead and buy us each a new cappuccino, I like the Hazelnut Carmel one and get yourself a pastry too," Doran offered, handing her a few bills, "I'll hold…um.."

"Sebastian, I call him Seb, or Sebby," she replied.

"Sebby, then," Doran finished.

Jamie smiled at him and then handed off the leash.

Sebby growled as soon as Jamie was out of sight and made an attempt to bite Doran. Doran slapped the dog sharply on the nose. Sebby yelped and pulled away, still growling, but now wary of the man.

Doran jerked the collar before sitting down and waiting for Jamie.

_This dog posed a bit of a problem._

_But he could make this work to his advantage…_

He looked at the dog, who rolled a lip at him and growled.

"Be quiet mutt," he hissed.

Jamie came back just as Sebby started growling again.

"Sebby, stop it, you're usually so friendly," she chided.

Sebby whined at her.

Jamie sighed and patted his head.

"So here ya go, and I'll take him," Jamie offered.

"Will you be able to manage with the pastry and the cup though? He's a big dog," Doran asked, looking concerned, "what if he sees a squirrel and runs off?"

"That is a good point," she laughed, "Well when I finish my pastry I'll take him back."

"Alright, where shall we walk to?" Doran offered after taking his cup.

"Central park," Jamie said with a smile.

~Lair~

Mike was pacing the kitchen with Leo leaning on the counter beside him.

"It's late," Mike whispered desperately, "she should be home by now."

Leo watched Mike pace in silence, worried himself about where she could be.

"We'll wait a few more minutes, then we'll go look for her," Leo comforted.

Mike gave him a frantic look.

Just then the door opened and Jamie walked in, giggling on her phone with Sebby trotting next to her.

Mike looked utterly relieved and Leo relaxed slightly.

"Jamie," Mike burst out, "where've you been?"

He rushed over to her, anger and worry radiating off of him in waves.

Leo stood and started forward, instantly worried. Jamie would not take being interrogated lightly.

Jamie hung up her phone after saying good-bye and let Sebby off his leash before looking at Mike.

"I was on a date Mike," she said stiffly.

"You should've called or something and let us know you were going to be late, we were worried!" Mike snapped.

"I shouldn't have to, I'm an adult Mike! Not a child," Jamie spat back, and then proceeded to push past him and rush to her room, bouncing off of Leo, who tried to grab her and pull her into a hug, but she jerked away.

Leo sighed and then looked at Mike sadly who seemed to have realized his mistake. Mike seemed to shrink and sighed heavily.

"I should probably apologize…" he mumbled.

"Give her some time, going in now will only upset her more," Leo whispered softly, patting his brother's shoulder gently.

"I….was…just…I was so worried…" he whispered.

Leo gestured for Mike to follow him.

"Haven't told you about the time me and Trish broke up for a while yet," Leo stated calmly as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"You broke up for a while?" Mike sputtered, "I thought you two were perfect and just clicked or something."

Leo laughed.

"Not by a long shot, Mike," Leo chuckled, "not by a long shot."

**A/N: Sorry for the long time to update been busy, here ya'll go! Hopefully I can get back to typing soon enough to update more!**


	21. Chapter 21:A Tale

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

***The guys are 25 years old in this fic.***

***I have the guys at about 6'2" in this fic***

**Chapter Twenty One: A Tale**

_Jamie jumped as the door to her and her sister's apartment banged open, she could hear her sister arguing with someone and as the door slammed shut she saw that her sister was on the phone._

_**Leo**__ Jamie thought with a roll of her eyes. __**That man is ugh…too overbearing for me.**_

_Trisha slammed the phone down on the counter before furiously tying her short hair behind her head and slamming dishes into the sink._

_Jamie got up and walked over to her sister._

"_Trish?" she offered softly, "what's wrong? You two fight again?"_

_Trish merely choked back a sob._

"_Trish?" Jamie asked softly._

_Trish put her head in her hands and sobbed._

"_We broke up!" Trish shouted finally._

_Jamie dropped her cup and pulled her sister into a hug._

"_Oh Trish I'm so sorry I know you liked him," she whispered._

"_He's a selfish jerk! I Hate him!" Trish sobbed._

_~Meanwhile~_

_Leo pounded the punching bag with everything he had, knuckles cracking under the strain of each blow and bruises forming on his legs, forearms, and the bottoms of his feet._

_He kicked out and sent the punching bag flying into the wall at his left, spun and slammed his fists into the brick wall behind him a few times, before overturning a few weapons wracks and dropping to his knees, choking back tears._

_He slammed his battered fists into the tatami mats a few times before slumping on the floor in a heap, heaving dry sobs._

"_I love you Trish…I'm sorry, so sorry," he choked out._

_Splinter found him out cold early the next morning and woke the disoriented warrior. After waking Donatello to tend to Leonardo's wounds, Splinter sent Donatello away and bade Leonardo join him in his quarters._

_Leo sat in silence as Splinter watched him._

"_Leonardo, please explain to me the reasoning as to why you felt it was necessary to harm your hands in such a way?" Splinter asked softly._

_Leo remained silent, head down, bandaged hands gently gripping his cup, the whole time ignoring the twinges of pain he felt when he moved his fingers._

"_Leonardo?" Splinter inquired softly._

"_M'sorry Sensei...not really feeling well," Leo whispered softly, in actuality he just didn't feel like telling his father about how he'd screwed up and that he'd been seeing a woman for a year._

_He flinched slightly as a feverish sweat tore through him and his stomach churned painfully. Some chest pain and some heaviness in his head made him slump over in a dead faint. _

_**Was this a another part of his depression? This weight of misery? This feeling of uselessness? **_

_He was vaguely aware of Splinter trying to wake him, of Splinter crying out in panic, before he slipped into unconciousness_

"_Leonardo?" Splinter asked frantically, then, "DONATELLO!"_

_Leo was lying on the floor, struggling from the pain and difficulty breathing when Don burst in._

"_Leo?" Don asked, "Tell me what's wrong. Sensei what happened?_

"_He simply…he collapsed," Splinter whispered,_

_**Sorry Trish…so sorry**_

_Don frowned, mulling over what the problem could be then he took Leo's temp._

"_My goodness its spiked! He wasn't running a fever when I patched him up," Don muttered worriedly._

_**~Trisha & Jamie's~**_

_Trisha was fumbling with her cup when she noticed the bag of medication that she had meant to give Leo last night, she froze._

_**His heart disease.**__ Part of her wanted to leap from the couch and run to the lair and give him the medication, the other part was reluctant to contact him after the cold words they had exchanged last night._

_Plus he hadn't even made an attempt to contact her since last night. She shrank down into the couch. __**I'll send him a text and tell him to come pick it up.**_

_She sighed and fumbled with her phone before typing out the text and sending it._

_**~Lair~**_

_Mike was leaning against the doorframe in worry, Don had told them that yesterday Leo had suffered a heart attack and it was touch and go so far as to how well he'd recover. Raph had been pacing the lair ever since and Mike had barely moved from the infirmary door._

_Don had chased them all out and demanded that they let Leo rest._

_Splinter was the only one who stayed by Leo's side._

_It was a good month before Leo was allowed to get up and move around and it wasn't until then that he found the text from Trisha. _

_He sighed and simply sat on his bed, clutching his phone and feeling miserable._

_Mike knocked on his door and Leo looked up._

"_Hey, bro, how're you feeling?" Mike asked softly._

"_M'fine," Leo mumbled softly, not making eye contact._

"_You know we just…we're worried-" Mike started._

"_Leave me alone," Leo whispered._

_Mike paused and then nodded softly._

"_Ok," he mumbled._

_Leo laid back, resting his hands on his face in pain, a deep aching agony welled up in his chest._

_It was another month before he was able to get away, another month before he slipped into the apartment he had come to know so well and saw Trisha entertaining another man, it felt like a gunshot to his chest. _

_He pulled back, into a side closet, and stood there, chest heaving, heart breaking, tears trying to spill free._

_It was Jamie who found him in the closet, biting down on his fingers to stay silent. It was Jamie who stood frozen as huge tears rolled down the skinny figure's frame, who watched as Leo looked up and then shook his head. It was Jamie who realized Leo had been sick. Very sick._

"_Leo?" Jamie whispered._

_He shook his head again, she saw the pain, saw the agony in his eyes and paused._

"_She doesn't want to see you," Jamie whispered softly, "but I can get you your medication and help you get back out."_

_Leo choked back a sob and nodded softly._

_It was Jamie who kept contacting him to let him know how things were going, who watched out for him when he came by to get his medication, it was Jamie who helped him handle the pain of having Trish see someone else._

_It was Jamie who told him when Trish was home crying because Todd had broken up with her. It was Jamie who timed it so that Leo could be there to talk to Trish. It was Jamie who forced them to talk to each other and end up together again. Not out of needing someone to rely on but out of needing a friend that they could rely on. It was a slow recovery of their relationship but it came back, they returned the love they had first known._

_All because Jamie made sure that her sister was the one to find him after he got shot taking down a robber in their home._

_It was Trish though that bandaged his wound and talked to him about how they had split up and why they should try again._

Leo leaned back against the counter and looked at Mike.

**A/N: :) so next chapter should be Friday. Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22: A Repairing

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

***The guys are 25 years old in this fic.***

***I have the guys at about 6'2" in this fic***

**Chapter Twenty Two: A Repairing **

Leo was meditating when Jamie walked in and plopped down in front of him with her arms crossed angrily across her chest.

Leo didn't move and Jamie cleared her throat.

Leo again ignored her presence.

Jamie cleared her throat louder.

Leo sighed.

"Yes?" he inquired, without opening his eyes.

"I just…he is so….why did he have to attack me like that? Why did he have to get so angry with me? I was out on a date…it's not like I was kidnapped or something….I just…he's my friend and he…he UGH!" Jamie finally finished as she buried her face in her hands.

"He is your friend and he was very worried," Leo stated softly, "it would be best if you heard his side Jamie. I was worried, he was distressed. He's become rather attached to you."

Jamie blinked in surprise.

"Attached to me?" she whispered, "like?"

Leo didn't reply.

"Leo?" she asked.

He didn't reply.

"You're telling me to go talk to him aren't you?" she sighed.

Leo's mouth quirked upward slightly.

"Sometimes I really hate you…I don't want to talk to him, I'm mad at him," Jamie muttered.

Leo remained silent.

"Jerk," she sighed before getting up and gently cuffing his head before walking out.

Leo chuckled softly after she left the room.

Mike was in his room when Jamie stormed in and slammed the door behind her. Mike jerked to his feet in confusion.

"Jamie," he sputtered as she grabbed his chair from his desk and sat grumpily in it.

He stared at her in confusion as she glared at the floor.

"Leo wants me to apologize to you," she muttered finally.

Mike blinked.

"But…I should be apologizing to you…I…I was worried," Mike whispered as he sat heavily on his bed, "I was scared something had happened to you. I shouldn't have yelled."

Jamie looked at him.

"I can take care of myself ya know," she muttered, "I'm tough. I don't need a knight in shining armor or anything…seriously you are the only one around here I felt like I could always talk to. Now I don't know."

Emotion flickered in Mike's blue eyes.

"But I want to be," he whispered softly.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"I just said, I just wanted to make sure you were safe…Leo was freaked…he wouldn't admit it though," Mike covered quickly.

"Oh," Jamie whispered, "I scared him that bad?"

"Yeah," Mike mumbled, not looking at her.

Jamie stood up and hugged Mike.

"You were worried too he said," she whispered.

"Yeah, you're my friend. I got worried, you didn't text or anything," Mike mumbled.

Jamie stood awkwardly beside him, noticing his tension and haggard appearance for the first time.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Hmm? Yeah just having a hard time sleeping lately," Mike replied, attempting to shrug casually.

Jamie nodded, but frowned slightly, something was bothering him…and she was determined to figure it out.

But for now she'd let him be, pushing too much could cause more problems at this point.

"Sorry I got mad…I guess, I was…so excited to be on a date that I forgot that I had people who would worry back home," Jamie replied with a shrug.

Mike nodded weakly.

Jamie gave him a peck on the cheek before walking out.

Mike groaned and covered his face as he fell back onto his bed.

"Why?" he moaned.

**A/N: poor Mikey…REVIEW please!**


	23. Chapter 23: A Stare

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

***The guys are 25 years old in this fic.***

***I have the guys at about 6'2" in this fic***

**Chapter Twenty Three : A Stare**

Jamie's attempts to help with Mike's "problems" resulted in multiple awkward moments for the youngest of the turtles.

She spent as much time with him as she could, often barge in into his room at random times and dropping ont o his bed with her laptop and would proceed to start talking while he stood awkwardly in the middle of his room.

More often than not he'd retreat to Don's lab, or Leo's room and hide with him.

Right now he was with Leo in the tunnels, helping Leo get back into shape with a brisk run.

"I am just confused Leo, it's like suddenly she's interested in what I care about and I don't even know how to talk to her anymore," Mike panted, glancing at Leo as he jogged beside him.

Leo stopped and after coughing and gasping for breath as he leaned against the wall he looked at Mike.

"Just talk to her Mike, be yourself, don't worry about the details," Leo panted, "It'll work out, but, don't be upset if she still continues to see that guy. She's already fixated on him, putting him down will push her further away from you. Keep your opinions to yourself about him."

"But what if she asks me what I think about him?" Mike sputtered, walking away and throwing his hands in the air in exasperation, "what if she wants my opinion?"

"Form an opinion that isn't blunt," Leo replied before straightening and starting to jog back down the tunnel, "Find out his name…do some low level recon and get to know him from what she says and from what you see. Just don't let her know about it."

"But won't she be furious with me for doing that? Wouldn't she hate me?" Mike sputtered, he groaned and sank to the ground and leaned against the wall.

Leo sighed and walked back to Mike.

"I know it's hard to see her chasing someone else, I know it's hard to understand how to talk to her, but you have to be willing and able to keep your friendship with her strong if you want any chance at being able to tell her how you feel," Leo whispered.

Mike groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"I hate this…not knowing how to talk to her, not knowing how to act around her," Mike sighed, "every minute I'm around her and I know that she cares about someone else I feel like…"

Mike sighed.

"She's stabbing you in the chest?" Leo finished.

Mike nodded.

"Yeah," he sighed.

Leo gave Mike a sad smile, squeezed his brother's shoulder and then gestured for him to follow.

Two hours later, back at the lair Leo was waiting for the hot water for his tea to be ready while Mike fixed them something to eat. Jamie was currently editing some video in her room with music blaring but she would be out soon seeing as she had to have her mandatory hang out time with Raph. Her last one since Raph had been removed from his probation as soon as Leo started training again.

Raph was more himself, with a softer edge, but definitely feeling more like himself; grouchiness and all.

Mike handed off a sandwich to Leo before kicking back against the counter and staring towards Jamie's room as he ate.

Leo eyed him but quietly ate his own meal.

"You know Mike…staring at her will probably get on her nerves," Leo chuckled.

"I'm not staring at her…I'm staring at her room," he replied between bites.

Leo chuckled at that.

"Just keep in mind if you stare…make sure you give her a good reason if she asks…complement her shoes or something," Leo chuckled before pouring his tea and walking towards Splinter's room to finish his meal.

"But…what if…" Mike started, then finished softly, "she doesn't have shoes on?"

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay guys, been a crazy couple of weeks. I'm currently planning my wedding and was on a cruise, and have a ton of homework to do. Next update will come ASAP. Please leave me a Review!**


End file.
